Caminho Errado
by Karla Malfoy
Summary: Snape jurou proteger uma pessoa, mas por um infortúnio ela acabou morrendo, mas depois de vários anos ele se vê a frente dessa pessoa novamente, e além dele descobrir que ela não havia morrido, ele fica sabendo que ela havia se tornado uma Comensal d
1. Default Chapter

**Nome da fic_: Caminho errado_**.

**Autor:** _Karla Malfoy_

**Pares**: Severo / Personagem Original.

**Censura:** PG-13.

**Gênero:** Drama, Comédia, Romance.

**Spoilers**: Dos cinco livros.

**Resumo:** Snape jurou proteger uma pessoa, mas por um infortúnio ela acabou morrendo, mas depois de vários anos ele se vê a frente dessa pessoa novamente, e além dele descobrir que ela não havia morrido, ele fica sabendo que ela havia se tornado uma comensal da morte.

**Agradecimentos:** A Laura minha sobrinha do coração, a Jobis por ser a maravilhosa pessoa que é, e a Ludmila por ter me dado à inspiração que eu precisava para poder começar a escrever. E as minhas amigas irmãs Márcia, Iza, Edi e Di! Pois sem elas meus dias seriam cada vez mais cinzentos. Agradeço também a pessoa que enche meu coração de alegria... te adoro Rafa!! Agradeço também as minhas sobrinhas da lista DD&DS, e as minhas amigas malucas da SexySnape. E mais a tantas pessoas que eu amo e admiro... E se eu colocasse o nome de todas aqui, ficaria maior que a fic! . Então, beijos a todos e boa leitura...

**Disclaimer:** Esses personagens são de JKR, eu não quero nem vou ganhar dinheiro com eles.

_**Prólogo**_

A noite já começava a se apoderar do dia; grossas nuvens se formavam no céu, raios cortavam a tranqüilidade da noite que se aproximava, a chuva começou a cair pesadamente e o vento começou a soprar mais forte, iniciando assim um cenário de morte, a natureza parecia prever o infortúnio que ia ocorrer naquela noite.

Briannah corria como se todos os demônios estivessem ao seu encalço, mas naquele momento podia se dizer que estavam. Corria por uma floresta escura e sombria, ela corria sentindo gravetos quebrarem sob seus pés, sentia galhos das arvores batendo em seu rosto, já quase não sentia suas pernas, mas só não parava por causa de uma mão forte que puxava a sua. Mas depois de tanto correr, suas pernas já não queriam obedecer mais, e mesmo não havendo buracos sob seus pés, ela tropeçou nas próprias pernas e caiu.

- Levante-se Briannah! – Uma voz grave se fez ouvir, ele se abaixou e tentou lenta-lá.

- Não consigo Severo! Não mais! Não consigo dar mais nenhum passo. – As gotas de chuva caiam sob o rosto de Briannah disfarçando as lágrimas que se afloraram de seus olhos verdes. Severo olhava para aquela figura indefesa, conseguia ver mesmo com a pouca luminosidade que ela apertava o calcanhar. Naquele momento ele devia se compadecer da dor daquela garota, mas não sentiu nada, não demonstrou nada.

- Vamos! – Disse incisivo. – Temos que ir, logo eles estarão por aqui! – Briannah brindou Severo com o olhar mais assassino que conseguiu, mas vendo que ele não se alterava tentou levantar, mas sentiu uma dor tão forte que caiu novamente no chão gritando de dor.

- Ora mais vai se deixar vencer por uma dorzinha de nada no calcanhar? Você já agüentou coisa pior! Vamos! – Severo tentou levantar Briannah, mas ela o empurrou para trás.

- Vá para o inferno Severo, talvez lá você consiga ter uma conversa decente com o diabo, quem sabe ele não suporte esse seu humor ou talvez nem ele te agüente! – Briannah disse entre dentes. Dizendo isso ela levou a mão às costelas e começou a comprimir aquele local.

- Isso não foi uma atitude muito madura da sua parte, estamos correndo perigo de vida e você fazendo brincadeiras? Não sei onde Dumbledore estava com a cabeça quando te aceitou na Ordem da Fênix... E nem seu pai... Onde Tyrfang estava com a cabeça para deixar você cometer tal sandice?

- Já mandei você ir para o inferno, ou será que estou enganada? – Briannah respirava com dificuldade. – Vá embora! Deixe-me aqui, não pedi para que você viesse atrás de mim, não preciso da sua ajuda, eu consigo me virar sozinha! Não preciso de você!! – Briannah proferiu essas palavras sabendo que cada uma delas era a mais pura mentira, não estaria viva até agora se Severo não a tivesse ajudado, mas não se importou com aquilo.

- Saiba que está aqui pegando essa chuva e colocando meu disfarce de agente duplo e minha vida em perigo por sua causa não me agrada nem um pouco, você foi imprudente e insensata. – Snape se abaixou e proferiu as próximas palavras tão perto do rosto de Briannah que ela pôde sentir seu hálito quente em seu rosto. – Saiba e tenha plena certeza de que só estou aqui, porque seu pai me pediu para tomar conta de você, porque se não fosse por isso, eu teria te deixado morrer lá atrás. – Briannah levantou a mão para bater no rosto de Snape, mas este foi mais rápido e segurou-lhe o pulso. Ela podia ver ódio naqueles olhos negros. – Não se atreva a fazer isso! – Snape puxou Briannah pelo pulso obrigando-a se levantar, mas ao fazer isso Briannah gemeu alto, e suas pernas fraquejaram sob o peso de seu corpo, Snape teve que ampará-la, pois se não a moça cairia na terra molhada.

- Briannah? Você está bem? – Snape pegou o pulso da moça e quando fez isso, viu que tanto a mão dela quanto à sua estavam com sangue. Ele olhou para ela sem entender nada, olhou para o tornozelo da moça, mas viu que não vertia sangue daquele local. Como estava escuro e a chuva não dava trégua, Snape não soube dizer de onde aquele sangue vinha. Ele a sacudiu mais uma vez, Briannah abriu os olhos e viu Snape olhando-a.

- O que aconteceu? – Ela tentou se levantar, mas uma dor insuportável do lado esquerdo de seu corpo a fez parar o movimento.

- De onde vem esse sangue? – Ele foi logo perguntando...

- Eu poderia te dar uma explicação bem detalhada, de como os glóbulos vermelhos se formam no corpo e de como eles vão parar na corrente sangüínea, mas acho que seria uma conversa infrutífera visto que não temos tempo nem... – Briannah parou de falar quando Snape a puxou para perto dele pelos ombros de forma brusca. – Ai seu grosso! – Briannah protestou.

- Sua tola infantil! – Snape vociferou. – Por que não me disse que estava machucada? – Snape se aproximou mais e tentou abrir a capa de Briannah para ver a gravidade do ferimento, mas ela o empurrou.

- Não toque em mim! – Mas Snape ignorou totalmente os protestos da moça e começou a abrir-lhe a capa novamente, e o que ele viu fez com que seu estômago reagisse de uma forma estranha ao olhar à gravidade do ferimento.

- Como se machucou? – Perguntou Snape, mais para ele mesmo do que para Briannah, e não esperando resposta, começou a tentar estancar o sangue que saia do ferimento, pegou sua varinha que tinha caído no chão e pensou em fazer algum feitiço, mas o ferimento era muito grave para ser tratado com um simples feitiço, ela precisava de um Curandeiro com urgência. Briannah ficou ali o olhando, sentido a dor nas suas costelas aumentar, e a cada minuto a voz de Snape ia ficando cada vez mais longe, e ela começou a lembrar de como acabara se metendo naquela situação.

Tinha apenas seis meses que havia entrado para a Ordem da Fênix, e se sentia muito orgulhosa por isso, e tinha se saído muito bem em todas as suas missões, Briannah era uma moça alta e magra, de grandes olhos verdes, pele clara, cabelos grandes e castanhos, era uma bela moça nos seus dezessete anos, acabara de se formar em Hogwarts e fora chamada por Alvo Dumbledore para trabalhar na Ordem, mas seu pai Tyrfang Schair não tinha aceitado a novidade com bons olhos, e ainda não aceitará... Briannah sorria ao lembrar da cara que seu pai fez quando ela lhe contou que tinha sido aceita como membro da ordem. Snape era alguns anos mais velho que ela, e apesar de terem estudado na mesma escola, só foi conhecê-lo na Ordem da Fênix e depois disso, nunca mais teve paz na vida. Snape a tratava como uma criança e sempre dizia que por causa da sua pouca idade, seus atos eram impensados e insensatos. Briannah balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro tentando espantar as lembranças, pois não podia se distrair.

Tinha dois dias que ela estava em uma casa abandonada, estava vigiando um casarão ao qual tinha grandes suspeitas de que Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado estava escondido naquele local, e se reunia com seus Comensais da Morte lá, mas até agora estava tudo calmo, mas conforme seus informantes eles podiam aparecer a qualquer momento. Briannah estava distraída com sua varinha quando ouviu gritos vindos da frente do casarão. Ela saiu de onde estava e foi se aproximando de forma furtiva até poder ver e escutar direito o que se passava. Dois homens de preto, com certeza comensais da morte, praticamente arrastavam uma mulher para dentro do casarão e ela se desmanchava em lágrimas, pedido para não ser levada.

- Por favor, não me levem até o mestre! Ele vai me matar! – Mas os dois homens apenas sorriam de forma maquiavélica para a mulher.

- Isso é para você aprender que ninguém engana o mestre, isso vai servir de lição para qualquer outro com as mesmas intenções, e se você não parar de gritar vou matá-la aqui mesmo ouviu? – O homem ao dizer isso puxou a mulher pelos cabelos.

- Me solte por Merlin! – A mulher se agarrou á perna do Comensal, e este sem mais paciência pegou sua varinha e apontou para a mulher.

- Foi você quem pediu mulher burra, _Avada Ked_... Ahhhhhhhhhhh! – o homem não chegou a terminar a frase, pois, foi atingido por um outro feitiço, e o outro comensal que estava junto, olhou para o lado horrorizado.

- Quem está ai?

- _Petrificus Totalus_! – O comensal cai duro no chão e a mulher que estava sendo levada olhou para seu salvador.

- Ah! Muito obrigada moça! – A mulher se agarrou a Briannah de tal modo que ela não conseguia andar.

- Me solta, por favor... Vamos ser mortas se não sairmos daqui agora e... – Mas antes mesmo de Briannah terminar a frase as portas do casarão se abriram e cinco comensais saíram de lá, e mesmo antes de tentar pensar em algo, ela foi atingida por cinco feitiços, seu corpo foi arremessado longe junto com o da mulher que acabará de salvar minutos antes. Briannah bateu no chão e sentiu como se todos os seus ossos tivessem partido, depois de alguns minutos de atordoamento, ela se recuperou do choque de ser atingida pelos feitiços e juntou toda a sua força e tentou se levantar, mas sentiu algo pesado sobre o corpo e quando conseguiu focar a vista viu que a mulher estava em cima dela, Briannah sacudiu-a tentando acordá-la, mas estava morta, infelizmente a mulher tinha absorvido quase todo o impacto dos feitiços, e por esse motivo Briannah ainda estava viva. E precisava continuar! Era o que ela pensava nesse momento, ela tentou se levantar, mas sentiu uma forte dor no seu lado esquerdo, então não tinha saído de todo ilesa a aquele ataque, quando conseguiu se levantar e começou a andar duas mãos a puxaram para um canto escuro, Briannah tentou lutar, mas a pessoa era mais forte.

- Sua tola! O que fez? – Uma foz grave e horrivelmente conhecida falou próximo ao seu ouvido. E como estavam em um canto escuro, os cinco comensais que saíram da mansão e atiraram os feitiços, passaram por eles se os ver.

- Severo?- Briannah pode falar depois que o homem a soltou.

- Você é louca menina?

- Eu estava em missão, eles tentaram matar uma mulher e...

- E colocou a operação toda em perigo por causa de uma mulher? Agora sabem que tem alguém aqui e não irão descansar até acharem você! – Ele falava com tamanho ódio, que era como se ela tivesse capturado Lord das Trevas e o tivesse deixado escapar.

- Mas eles iam ma...

- Cale-se! Vamos! Vou tirar você daqui! – E a partir daí foram em direção a uma floresta que tinha próximo ao casarão.

E Snape não saberia como Briannah tinha ganhado aquele ferimento, pois ela não iria contar, não porque não quisesse, mas porque algo ia se interpor nos seus caminhos... Algo frio e cruel, pior que a própria morte...

- Vamos Briannah acorde menina! – Snape sacudia Briannah tentando acordá-la.

- Severo? – A visão de Briannah estava embaçada. – O que houve?

- Você desmaiou pela perda de sangue, mas acho que consegui dar um jeito nisso, mas precisamos de um curandeiro rápido, pois se não as coisas irão piorar... – Snape olhou para o lado procurando qualquer coisa.

- Você quer dizer antes que eu morra? Você ficaria feliz com isso não é? – Briannah deu um sorriso triste e esse sorriso ficou ainda mais triste quando Snape a olhou e em seus olhos não estavam refletidos nada, nem dor, nem compaixão... Nem pena ela conseguiu ver naqueles olhos negros como a morte.

- Está sendo tola novamente... Ou será que a perda de sangue está fazendo com que você diga coisas idiotas e sem sentindo... Ou será que é a sua falta de maturidade? – Snape levantou uma sobrancelha, ia dizer algo, mas preferiu se calar, então pensou e disse: - Bem vamos... Eles não devem estar muito longe... E não quero ser pego. – E mal Snape fechou a boca e ele pode ouvir passos apressados e vozes alteradas.

- Vamos! Ela não deve estar muito longe! Matem-na e levem o cadáver para o Lord das trevas! – Snape sem pensar duas vezes puxou Briannah para detrás de uma arvore e colocou sua varinha em punho.

- Precisamos de ajuda. – Disse Snape tentando pensar rápido.

- Vai! – Disse Briannah. – Deve ter alguém procurando por mim, deixei de enviar uma coruja há 10 minutos. Eles devem estar preocupados, vá e diga onde estou, eu seguro eles!

- Você está com algum problema garota? Minutos atrás se eu não tivesse chegado, você já estaria morta, e acha que eu vou te deixar aqui?

- Não precisa me lembrar a cada dez minutos da minha pouca experiência!

- Ou a completa ausência dela não é? – Snape sorriu cinicamente, Briannah não revidou o comentário mordaz de seu colega, faltava-lhe forças para isso, e Snape percebeu. – Vamos precisamos ir!

Ele soltou Briannah e circundou a arvore que estavam para ver se tinha alguma forma deles saírem vivos daquela situação, e segundos depois ele voltou à vista para Briannah e Snape mesmo sendo adorador das boas maneiras disse vários impropérios, ao perceber que Briannah estava longe e provavelmente fazendo besteira novamente. Ele olhou logo mais à frente e a viu indo ao encontro dos Comensais da Morte, sem pensar duas vezes ele se levantou o mais rápido que pode para ver se conseguia impedir que aquela aprendiz de rebelde acabasse selando sua sentença de morte, mas seu movimento foi detido por um par de braços, ele tentou reagir, mas a pessoa era mais forte fisicamente que ele.

- Acalme-se Severo sou eu?

- Mantur? O que faz aqui? Ah deixa para lá! Temos que ir atrás da...

- Tem Comensais por todo o lado vamos embora daqui!

- Mas a Schair está indo de encontro aos Comensais, aquela maluca... precisamos ajudá-la!!

- Eu achei que ela estaria junto com você... Mas vamos lá e... – E mesmo antes de Mantur fechar a boca, logo mais à frente os dois homens viram um jato de luz verde e um grito cortou a noite...

- Nãoooooo!! – Severo acordou de mais um pesadelo, como nas demais noites anteriores a essa, e o mesmo pesadelo vinha se repetindo após 16 longos anos. Ele se levantou e foi ao seu banheiro, e olhou-se no espelho, sua pele estava branca como sempre, seus olhos demonstravam a mesma frieza de sempre, só uma sombra azul ao redor de seus olhos denunciava sua noite mal dormida.

- Quando serei livre disso?


	2. Capítulo 01 – De encontro com a morte, a...

**Nome da fic_: Caminho Errado_**.

**Autor:** _Karla Malfoy_

**E-mail: **

**Pares**: Severo / Personagem Original.

**Censura:** PG-13,

**Gênero:** Drama, Comédia, Romance.

**Spoilers**: Dos cinco livros.

**Resumo:** Snape jurou proteger uma pessoa, mas por um infortúnio ela acabou morrendo, mas depois de vários anos ele se vê a frente dessa pessoa novamente, e além dele descobrir que ela não havia morrido, ele fica sabendo que ela havia se tornado uma comensal da morte.

**Nota da Autora**: Eu gostaria de dedicar esse capítulo a uma grande amiga que se foi essa semana, Elizabeth... Que os céus se iluminem com a sua presença... Teremos você sempre em nossos corações.

**_Capítulo 01 – De encontro com a morte, a reunião dos Comensais._**

O dia estava chuvoso e as aulas naquele dia tinham acabado de começar, os alunos tremiam de frio sob vários quilos de roupas, mas o frio parecia não se incomodar com as roupas grossas dos alunos, e passavam por elas como se eles não estivessem usando nada; o frio ainda parecia mais intenso nas masmorras aonde eram ministradas as aulas de Poções, o único que parecia não se incomodar com isso era Severo Snape, ele parecia fazer parte daquele cenário frio e mórbido, naquele dia os alunos até que gostaram de ficar perto de seus caldeirões, pois assim se esquentavam, mas sofriam com o cheiro, se é que podia se chamar de cheiro uma poção com cheiro de enxofre. Draco Malfoy tentava em vão fingir que não estava sentindo frio, mas seus dentes teimavam e bater, Harry Potter tremia muito e por causa disso, seus óculos saiam da base de seu nariz. O vermelho dos cabelos de Rony Weasley competiam com o vermelho de seu rosto, e ao lado de Neville Longbottom se via um monte de roupas ambulante que não era nada mais, nada menos que Hermione Granger. Snape terminou de escrever no quadro os ingredientes para a poção que os alunos iriam fazer, e se virou para os mesmos.

- Quero que produzam a poção com perfeição... E se não fosse pedir demais para o universo... – Snape lançou um olhar assassino para Longbottom. – Gostaria que dessa vez você não cometesse mais nenhum erro, mas seria pedir demais não é? – Neville se encolheu todo diante das palavras do professor, e ele voltou seus olhos para Hermione que era sua parceira de poção naquela aula.

- Calma Neville! Tudo vai sair bem! – Hermione tentava tranqüilizar o amigo, mas sabia que era quase impossível disso acontecer, mas pelo fato dela estar ao lado dele, a poção dessa vez sairia perfeita, e com esse pensamento em mente ela sorriu. E como Snape observava tudo na sala, percebeu o sorriso de Hermione.

- Bem... bem vamos melhorar um pouco essa lição de hoje, vamos trocar os parceiros. – Neville olhou em pânico para Hermione, que olhou indignada para o professor, e automaticamente levantou a mão para se pronunciar. E como sempre Snape ignorou a mão levantada e começou a trocar as duplas. Colocou Rony com Simas, Harry com Malfoy que não gostou muito da atitude do professor, mas preferiu naquele momento não se pronunciar, trocou vários outros pares e colocou Neville com Luna e Mione com Pansy. Feito isso ele mandou os alunos pararem de olhá-lo como idiotas e começarem a produzir a poção.

E como não podia deixar de ser a aula foi um desastre, Neville com o seu já costumeiro habito de errar todas as poções que Snape pedia, fez com que a poção de seu caldeirão transbordasse e derretesse a mesa, e o liquido mal cheiroso e ácido se espalhou pelo chão da sala, Snape esbravejou e tirou 50 pontos dos Grifinórios que reclamaram muito, Harry saiu em defesa do amigo, mas ao ouvir um comentário maldoso de Malfoy ao seu lado, acabou por esquecer de Neville e partiu para uma bela agressão verbal com o belo Sonserino de cabelos platinados. Malfoy não se alterou nem um pouco com a explosão do Grifinório de cabelos revoltos, no rosto de Malfoy só se via um meio sorriso zombeteiro. E isso deixava Harry ainda mais nervoso e quando as coisas começaram a ficar feia para o Sonserino, Snape interveio e tirou mais 50 pontos. Hermione levantou-se e ia reclamar quando o professor já cansado dos maus modos dos alunos esbravejou um "_Calem-se, ou vocês se arrependerão de terem nascido_". Todos na sala ficaram mudos, só Malfoy continuava com seu sorriso cínico e não parecia ter-se abalado em nada com o grito do professor. Snape deu por encerrada a aula e disse para os alunos se retirarem.

- Menos você Potter! Irá cumprir detenção por perturbar minha aula. – Snape olhava para Harry com olhos sombrios, e quando o mesmo ia protestar levou um cutucão da amiga que fez com que ele se calasse. E Harry ficou mais revoltado ainda quando Malfoy lhe lançou um olhar debochado e saiu da sala dizendo um "_Há! Bem feito_" para todos ouvirem.

Naquele mesmo dia mais a noite o garoto que sobreviveu ia em direção as Masmorras para cumprir a detenção, e no caminho imaginava 1001 maneiras de azarar um pessoa, que no caso seria seu professor de Poções e estava tão preso aos seus pensamentos que nem percebeu que havia chegado ao seu destino, e mesmo sem bater, a porta se abriu, e Harry viu um Snape muito zangado olhando para ele.

- '_O Que será que eu fiz dessa vez?' _– Ele se perguntava.

- Vai ficar ai me olhado feito um idiota ou vai entrar Potter? – E sem esperar pela resposta Snape deu as costas e entrou, ele foi em direção a um pequeno escritório dentro da sala de aula que ele usava de vez em quando para corrigir as provas dos alunos e aplicar detenções, e sentou-se a sua escrivaninha e voltou a fazer algumas anotações, e Harry muito sem jeito adentrou no recinto. Ele já havia entrado muitas vezes ali, mas de alguma forma, aquela sala naquela noite pareceu mais sinistra do que das outras. Harry foi até Snape e ia se sentando na cadeira à frente dele quando o professor o olhou de forma reprovadora.

- Quem o convidou a sentar Potter? Já para a sua detenção! Está vendo ali aquelas sanguessugas andado naquela mesa? – Harry olhou para a mesa que Snape havia indicado, e ver as sanguessugas andando livremente fez com que o seu estomago revirasse.

- Sim professor! – E ver o rosto de Harry tomar um tom esverdeado vez com que aflorasse um sorriso cínico nos lábios de Snape.

- Corte-as e as coloque naquele vidro. E não espalhe sangue pelo chão! – O tom de Snape dizia para Harry tomar cuidado... Muito cuidado. E tentando não vomitar ele se pôs a trabalhar.

Depois de um longo tempo, quase uma eternidade na opinião de Harry; seu estômago já não agüentava mais aquele cheiro horroroso de Sanguessuga misturado à sensação se sangue na sua mão, ele já ia pedir á Snape para poder ir ao banheiro quando viu uma cena muito estranha. Snape parecia pálido, seria aquilo possível? O professor olhava para algo que estava em sua escrivaninha e parecia relutante em tocá-lo, e então parecendo vencer a indecisão Snape tocou o objeto com a varinha e um brilho foi em direção á parede. E esquecendo totalmente do mal estar, Harry tentou ver o que tinha se formado na parede através da mágica do objeto que Snape tocou com sua varinha. Mas antes mesmo que ele conseguisse focar as vistas um vulto negro estava ao seu lado.

- Perdeu algo Potter? – Harry sem saber o que dizer abaixou a cabeça e murmurou algo que quase não pode ser ouvido. – Não ouvi Potter! – Rosnou Snape.

- Não perdi nada não professor!

- Sua detenção acabou... Por hoje! Saia!?

- Como? – Harry não acreditava no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Snape o liberando? Ele mal tinha cumprido metade da detenção.

- Você é surdo! Ou isso é de família? Suma daqui Potter! Ou vou precisar tirar mais pontos da sua casa?

- Não professor! Já estou indo! – E de forma relutante Harry saiu do escritório de Snape, mas aquele incidente não saia da sua cabeça, o que será que era aquilo? Algum recado? Mas era uma forma muito estranha de se mandar recados...Ou será que Snape estava tramando algo. Ele lembrou de Hermione, ela poderia tirar-lhe essa dúvida, então o mais rápido que pode ele correu em direção ao salão comunal da Grifinória. E enquanto Harry subia correndo as escadas para o salão da Grifinória, um pouco longe dali Snape sentia uma raiva enorme lhe invadir a alma.

"_Lhe esperamos hoje, mesmo local e horário"._

- Droga! – As palavras na parede se desfizeram assim que Snape as terminou de ler, aquilo era um tipo antigo de magia, só a pessoa endereçada ao recado podia ler, qualquer outra pessoa veria um monte de riscos ou brilhos. Ele se largou em sua cadeira, mas no segundo seguinte se levantou e pegou sua capa de viagem e sumiu sem deixar recado. Somente uma pessoa no castelo sabia para onde Snape ia, e sabia que o mestre de Poções estava se ausentando sem lhe comunicar... E um sorriso maroto brincava em seus lábios, e sem pensar mais no assunto voltou a alimentar seu pássaro.

A noite já ia alto, e em uma bela mansão várias pessoas se reuniam, havia muita bebida e comida, para uma pessoa mais desligada a reunião poderia ser vista como uma outra qualquer, mas para olhos mais atentos poderiam ser ver pessoas conversando em um canto escuro tramando mortes e torturas... Pequenas criaturas sendo torturadas pelo simples fato de existirem.

- Elfos miseráveis! – O homem chutou o pobre elfo que bateu na parede e caiu no chão, e o mesmo levantou logo em seguida e se afastou em direção a cozinha.

Um homem alto e muito loiro se destacava em meio à multidão de gente na mansão, seu semblante era calmo e seu sorriso tranqüilo, mas seus olhos eram frios e mostravam uma determinação quase demoníaca. As pessoas pareciam bem agitadas, e em um canto do salão, tinha três pessoas que estavam com roupas pretas e de mascaras, e de vez em quando recebiam olhares desconfiados e malévolos do restante do pessoal.

- Quem serão eles? – Perguntou Thompson para um colega ao lado.

- Não sei... Será que são mais Comensais que o Lord das Trevas recrutou? – O homem coçava o queixo.

- Mas serão eles dignos de serem Comensais da Morte?

- Não se preocupem, se eles são ou não dignos, isso não cabe a você decidir, então lhe sugiro parar de especular sobre o assunto. – Um homem todo de negro e expressão neutra sentava-se perto de Thompson.

- É você Snape?

- Será que essas matanças lhe tiraram até o pouco da percepção do óbvio que você tinha? – Snape levantou uma sobrancelha. – Ou será que ficou cego mesmo, ou quem sabe lhe falte inteligência o suficiente para reconhecer as pessoas?

- Não brinque comigo Snape! – O homem rosnou.

- Oh por que? Vai me matar Thompson? Será que tem capacidade para isso? – O professor de poções deu um sorriso de escárnio.

- Seu miserável!!!

- Ora parem com isso! – Lucius Malfoy se aproximava. – Caro Snape! Que bom ver que veio para a minha humilde casa!

- Não precisa fingir que está feliz em me ver Sr. Malfoy, mesmo porque eu não poderia faltar não é mesmo? – Lucius levantou uma sobrancelha e depois riu gostosamente.

- Snape...Snape... Eu já lhe disse que adoro esse seu humor ácido não? Mas bem... Venha comigo.

- Por que estamos aqui Sr. Malfoy? Espero que pelo menos dessa vez tenha um bom motivo para me tirar dos meus afazeres, não posso ficar me ausentando de Hogwarts assim! Tenho que ficar mentindo e dando desculpas para Dumbledore, e eu detesto mentir. – Snape o olhava serio.

- Ora mesmo Snape! Ah! Pare de reclamar... Qualquer coisa, se aquele velho gaga lhe fazer muitas perguntas diga-lhe que chamei! – O professor olhou para Malfoy ressabiado.

- Sei... – Snape preferiu não alongar mais a conversa.

- Deixe disso... Pare de reclamar e venha logo caro amigo! – Lucius se dirigiu para o centro do salão.

- _"Amigo! Sei..." – _Snape pensou.

_- _Caros amigos e companheiros de luta! Agora peço a atenção de vocês! – Todas as pessoas naquele local olharam para Lucius. – O Lord das trevas me incumbiu de lhes apresentar os mais novos integrantes do grupo, dois deles são novos, mas um já era partidário, mas trabalhava para nosso mestre em outras terras, e agora retornou para lutar com a gente. Apresento-lhes o Senhor Luccas Scroll... – O referido homem tirou a máscara que estava usando e fez uma mesura para os presentes. – O Sr. Thales Pulman... – O senhor Pulman fez a mesmíssima coisa que o Senhor Scroll, tirou a máscara e fez a mesura para os presentes. – E por último, mas, porém não menos importante... – E mesmo antes de Lucius falar o nome, a pessoa tirou a mascara e sorriu de forma sedutora para os presentes e ao fazer isso arrancou assobios e olhares cobiçosos dos Comensais, e deixou um Snape pálido e assombrado, mas nenhum dos presentes prestou atenção nisso, pois só tinham olhos para o último integrante a ser apresentado por Lucius. -... Briannah Schair!! – Dizendo isso Lucius se aproximou e pegou a mão de Briannah e a beijou. – Seja bem vinda Senhorita Schair, é um prazer enorme tê-la conosco! – Lucius olhava para Briannah de forma sedutora de uma forma que só os Malfoys sabiam fazer. – Quero lhe apresentar uma pessoa, ele é de grande valia para nosso mestre! – Lucius pegou a moça pelas mãos e a levou em direção a Snape que estava sentado e parecia distante.

- Severo! Quero lhe apresentar a senhorita Schair!

- Prazer em conhecê-la senhorita Schair! – Snape não demonstrou sentimento algum.

- Briannah! Esse é Severo Snape, um aliado muito importante do nosso Lord das Trevas, ele é professor em Hogwarts e dá aulas de Poções para meu filho Draco Malfoy.

- Prazer me conhecê-lo Sr. Snape! – Briannah estreitou os olhos como um predador que fareja a presa. – Tenho certeza que vamos nos dar muito bem, já que... – Briannah parou por um momento, tentado adivinhar os pensamento de Snape. - Posso dar a notícia a ele Malfoy? – Briannah sorria para Lucius.

- Claro minha cara! Pode sim!

- Bem... Eu vou lecionar em Hogwarts! Assim o Lord das trevas irá ter dois informantes naquela escola. – Briannah pronunciou cada palavra como quem sorve um vinho caríssimo e de agradável sabor. Mas a única coisa que obteve de Snape foi um levantar de sobrancelhas que ela conhecia tão bem...

- Me perdoem, mas preciso deixá-los sozinhos, acho que vocês têm alguns planos para arquitetarem, agora se me derem licença! – Lucius se curvou para Briannah e lhe beijou a mão e logo em seguida apertou a mão de Snape. A bela moça de olhos verdes seguiu Lucius com os olhos, e mal teve tempo de apreciar o belo loiro, quando Snape lhe arrastou para um canto escuro.

- Ai Severo!! Mesmo depois de tanto tempo você não perdeu esse seu jeito de boçal não? E me larga! O que pensa que está fazendo? – Briannah o fuzilava com os olhos.

- Eu é que pergunto! O que pensa que está fazendo? Você não estava m... mor..

- Morta? Você bem que queria que isso fosse verdade não é?

- Se você pensa assim...

- Não Severo eu não morri... Mas foi por pouco... Eu estive quase morta, o que separa a vida da morte é uma linha bem tênue... E a minha quase foi rompida... E você não fez nada, talvez não quisesse fazer nada!

- É o que você acha? Que te deixei nas mãos daqueles Comensais? Se você pensa assim, ainda é uma criança imatura como te conheci anos atrás. – Snape mantinha a expressão neutra, seu semblante não mostrava nada e isso estava deixando Briannah furiosa, como aquele homem conseguia não sentir nada? Como? Ele se mantinha calmo, e frio... Mas isso ia mudar, ele sentiria na pele o que ela sentiu durante todos aqueles anos. Briannah estava perdida em seus pensamentos quando sentiu uma mão em seu braço. Snape a tocou, e um arrepio percorreu todo o seu corpo. '_O que estava sentindo? Por que um simples toque daquele homem podia causar tamanho efeito nela?' _E ela olhou para Snape e por um momento fugaz lhe pareceu ter visto dor naqueles olhos negros, mas essa impressão se desfez como fumaça.

- Schair? Você contou a eles que sou espião duplo? – Briannah não sabia dizer o que mais lhe doía. Sentia que algo havia rompido em seu coração e um sentimento de ódio e raiva se aflorou em seu peito...

- Ah claro! É com isso que você está preocupado não é?

- E eu deveria estar preocupado com mais alguma coisa? – Snape a olhou como se ela tivesse acabado de fazer uma pergunta idiota.

- Não, não deveria! Mas você seria um prato cheio para eles não seria? E a resposta, é não Severo, não contei sobre seu jogo duplo com o Lord das Trevas ou para os outros Comensais. Pensando bem, acho que vou contar agora! - Briannah pronunciou cada palavra com muita raiva e virou nos calcanhares para ir até o centro da sala onde estavam a grande maioria do pessoal. No entanto Snape foi mais rápido que ela e a segurou pelo cotovelo.

- Não faça isso Schair!

- Ahh está com medo Severo? – Snape ia abrir a boca para responder, mas foi interrompido por Briannah. – Contudo não vou fazer isso... agora. Vou pensar no que eu vou querer em troca do meu silêncio.

- Eu não vou ser chantageado Schair! – Ele disse cada palavra com tamanha frieza, que era como se ele não se importasse com nada. Briannah sorriu, mas seu sorriso não lhe chegava aos olhos.

- Mesmo Severo? Se bem conheço Alvo Dumbledore, a sede da Ordem da Fênix deve ser no mesmo lugar! E que tal se eu falasse para todos esse Comensais aqui o local da Ordem e eles fossem lá? Quer arriscar Severo?

- Você não faria isso!

- Oh, mas claro que eu faria! Não tenho mais nada a perder Severo! Nada! – E ela saiu, o barulho da bota fazendo barulho no assoalho de mármore, seu andar era calmo e sedutor, ela se aproximou de alguns Comensais e falou algo no ouvido deles, e depois se afastou e logo em seguida sumiu das vistas de Snape. O Professor de Poções não sabia o que fazer, nem se deveria remeter isso à _'Ordem'_. Talvez ele devesse agir sozinho dessa vez. Talvez resolver um assunto a muito perdido no tempo. Quem sabe assim ele exorcizasse seus fantasmas, quem sabe assim ele voltaria a ter um pouco de paz.

E tentando sair da reunião sem ser notado, Snape pegou sua capa e ao se aproximar da porta de saída da mansão, ele sentiu uma dor em seu braço, mais precisamente em seu braço onde estava a marca negra, Lord Voldmort o chamava. Ele olhou para os demais e viu que era somente ele que tinha sentindo o _'chamado', _ele pensava no que o Lord das trevas queria com ele e sentiu alguém invadir sua mente, e antes que sua mente fosse totalmente invadida ele bloqueou todas as lembranças que não poderiam ser vistas... Por que só uma pessoa podia fazer isso.

- _Snape?_ – Uma voz gutural se fez ouvir na mente de Snape.

- _Sim mestre! Estou lhe ouvindo!_ – Snape respondeu.

- _Venha me ver nas masmorras da Mansão dos Malfoys, Lucius irá lhe trazer até mim._ – E a voz sumiu de sua mente. O que será que Voldmort queria com ele? Pensava o mestre de poções. E ao terminar de pensar isso, Lucius se aproximou dele.

- Vamos! O Lord das trevas acabou de chegar e quer lhe ver! – Snape mais uma vez trancou suas memórias e foi ao encontro da morte, e ao passar por alguns Comensais, ele viu em um canto Briannah que lhe sorria de forma sarcástica.

- Será que ela...

- Como Snape?

- Nada Lucius!

- Então vamos logo, o mestre não gosta de esperar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Agradecimentos:** Heya pessoal!! Acenando o braço freneticamente Eu gostaria de agradecer as pessoas que leram a minha fic e deixaram comentários, Yne-chan que deixou comentário primeiro, espero que tenha gostado da continuação... Mandem mais comentários!! Obrigada a Magalud, linda brigada!!!! Lilibeth... obrigada também linda, espero também que tenha gostado desse capítulo! E sim Paula Lírio ela é uma comensal!! risos Ela vai dar muito trabalho ao Snape!! Obrigada a todos que leram e deixaram comentários e a aquelas pessoas que leram e não deixaram comentários... Obrigada também!! Gente mandem Feedback!! Isso é o alimento de todo autor!!

**Avisos:** E eu gostaria de avisar que eu vou atualizar toda sexta-feira, mas talvez um ou outro capitulo demore um pouco... Enton para aquelas pessoas que quiserem receber e-mails avisando da atualização, mande um e-mail para: , e deixem seus e-mails que assim que cada capitulo ficar pronto, eu mando uma mensagem avisando.

**Próximo Capítulo – O Segredo de um Malfoy **: Snape fica cara-a-cara com o Lord das trevas, o que será que ele quer com Snape? Briannah vai a Hogwarts para ser a nova professora de Defesa contra a arte das trevas e dá muito trabalho a Snape e aos alunos. Harry tenta descobrir que ligação Snape e a nova professora têm, e Snape descobre algo sobre Draco que ele nunca iria imaginar.

**Próxima atualização:** 19/11/04... Se assim Merlin permitir.. çç


	3. Capitulo 02 O Segredo de um Malfoy

**Nome da fic_: Caminho Errado_**.

**Autora:** _Karla Malfoy_

**Pares**: Severo / Personagem Original.

**Censura:** PG-13,

**Gênero:** Drama, Comédia, Romance.

**Spoilers**: Dos cinco livros.

**Resumo:** Snape jurou proteger uma pessoa, mas por um infortúnio ela acabou morrendo, mas depois de vários anos ele se vê a frente dessa pessoa novamente, e além dele descobrir que ela não havia morrido, ele fica sabendo que ela havia se tornado uma comensal da morte.

**Resumo do Capitulo:** Snape fica cara-a-cara com o Lord das trevas, o que será que ele quer com Snape? Briannah vai a Hogwarts para ser a nova professora de Defesa contra a arte das trevas e dá muito trabalho a Snape e aos alunos. Harry tenta descobrir que ligação Snape e a nova professora têm, e Snape descobre algo sobre Draco que ele nunca iria imaginar.

**Nota da Autora**: Dedico esse capitulo ao grande amor da minha vida, que traz luz e amor aos meus dias, que antigamente eram frios e cinzentos. Te amo Rafa!

**Capitulo 02 - _O Segredo de um Malfoy._**

Vários braços o seguravam, tentava em vão se soltar, a sensação de medo e pavor o dominava por completo, isso... esse sentimento mais do que qualquer outro o incomodava... Ele não podia sentir medo! Mas como sairia daquela situação? Tentou se soltar mais uma vez, e um soco no estômago lhe roubou o ar. O gosto de sangue brincava em sua boca, por que isso estava acontecendo? Era por causa dele! Ele pagaria muito caro por isso, ele pagaria por toda dor que ele estava sentindo, por toda dor que lhe foi causada durante toda a sua vida. E uma dor indescritível se apossou de seu corpo e com isso perdeu a consciência.

Draco se sentia febril aquela manhã, o ar lhe faltava, sua cabeça parecia pesar toneladas, seu raciocínio estava lento, coisa que não era muito usual, apesar de todos dizerem o contrario, principalmente os Grifinórios, ele era um aluno aplicado e sempre tirava notas boas, se não fosse por aquela maldita Granger, ele seria o melhor aluno de Hogwarts, mas aquela sangue-ruim tinha todos os holofotes para ela, e ninguém notava sua capacidade, não que quisesse que os professores o notassem, ele era um Malfoy não era? Os professores tinham que adorá-lo. Mas ele estava cansado disso. Draco olhou para Hermione com desprezo, ela lhe retribuiu o olhar. Mas o olhar que Mione lhe devolveu não tinha o mesmo desprezo, tinha um ar de superioridade que ele tanto odiava, apesar dele ser ótimo em tudo, apesar dele ser o Monitor da Sonserina, mesmo ele sendo um sangue puro, aquela menina insuportável ainda o olhava daquela forma odiosa. Mas isso iria acabar... Ele Draco Malfoy iria por um fim nisso.

- Por que aquele idiota não para de te olhar Mione? – Ron estava prestes a levantar e ir até a mesa dos Sonserinos socar a cara de Draco.

- Não sei Ron... Eu é que vou saber? Deve estar com algum problema de cabeça. – Mione riu do seu próprio comentário. Harry a olhou, voltou às vistas para Malfoy e depois voltou os olhos para Mione novamente.

- Vocês notaram algo estranho nele?

- Estranho Harry? Hum não... Aquele idiota asqueroso está desprezível como sempre. – Ron rosnava.

- Primeiro você achou o Professor Snape estranho, agora Malfoy? O que está havendo Harry?

- Não sei Mione! O Snape estava pálido naquela noite, e me mandou embora sem ao menos cumprir a detenção toda! - Harry gesticulava com os braços. – E ele nunca fez isso, você sabe como ele me adora... – Harry disse a última palavra num muxoxo e voltou sua atenção para a torrada com geléia que estava comendo.

- Eu sei Harry, mas convenhamos você às vezes dá motivo e...

- O Harry dá motivo? Ta louca Mione? – Ron não acreditava no que a amiga tinha acabado de falar.

- Ora Ron!! Você bem sabe como... – Harry virou para o lado, iria começar mais uma sessão de briga dos amigos, aquilo estava muito freqüente e o irritava muito. Então Harry parou de prestar atenção nos amigos e voltou os olhos para Malfoy; estranho ele parecia abatido! E o que ele tinha com isso? Harry balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro para afastar as idéias da mente e voltou sua atenção para a mesa dos professores, viu a expressão severa da Professora McGonagall, Hagrid com seu tamanho todo tomando conta de quase toda a mesa, o olhar calmo e sempre sereno do Diretor Dumbledore, e a... cadeira do professor Snape vazia?? Harry se espantou e separando a briga de Mione e Ron ele chamou a atenção dos amigos para aquele fato.

- Vejam! Snape não está na cadeira dele! – Harry se segurava para não gritar tamanha era a sua afobação. – Está acontecendo algo!

- Uau! Será que o morcegão morreu? Iria ser bom demais se isso acontecesse!! – Ron esfregava as mãos se deleitando com a possibilidade.

- Ah ora, por favor! Pensem um pouco vocês dois! Ele pode simplesmente não ter tido vontade de tomar café! Ou está fazendo qualquer outra coisa!

- Mas Mione! Ele nunca faltou há um café da manhã! Nesses cinco anos!

- Mesmo Harry? Uau que sinistro... Eu nunca tinha reparado nisso! – Ron colocou a mão no queixo e começou a meditar sobre o assunto.

- Claro!! Por que? Vocês nunca repararam nisso?

- Harry, eu não vou perder o meu precioso tempo reparando se um ou outro professor não aparece para tomar café! Isso está virando obsessão sua!

- Cara! Acho que tenho que concordar com a Mione!

- Mas... Mas... ahhh deixa pra lá! – Harry ficou amuado em sua cadeira pensado se realmente aquilo estava virando obsessão, mas que tinha algo errado, ahh se tinha.

- E se apressem vocês dois, pois se não irão se atrasar para a aula de DCAT. – Mione começou a se levantar e a recolher suas coisas.

- DCAT? Como assim? Mione nós não temos professor, você se lembra disso? – Ron ria, Mione o fuzilou com os olhos.

- Ron! Eu diferente de você leio o quadro de avisos!

- Tinha alguma coisa nova lá? Você viu Harry?

- Não Ron... Eu não vi nada.

- Ai por Merlin!

- Mas por que então o Diretor Dumbledore não a apresentou hoje para a gente? – Hermione bufou novamente e com seu conhecido ar de superioridade disse:

- Eu disse e volto a dizer, se vocês tivessem lido o quadro de avisos, saberiam que ela não chegaria para o café da manhã. Mas estaria presente na primeira aula de hoje. E se vocês me derem licença, eu não quero chegar atrasada. – E ela saiu deixando seus amigos boquiabertos e revoltados a mesa.

- Nossa! Às vezes ela consegue me tirar do sério.

- Só às vezes Ron? Mas espera um instante... Ela disse, ela? Então nosso professor é uma mulher?

- Uau! Uma mulher? Mione? Me espera!? – E Ron saiu correndo atrás da sua amiga deixando Harry para trás.

- Droga! Abandonado de novo! – Harry revirou os olhos e começou a juntar suas coisas e foi em direção a sua primeira aula do dia.

Snape já se encontrava nas masmorras para a primeira aula do dia, tinham-se passado duas horas desde que ele se sentará ali e ficará olhando para o nada. Ainda podia ouvir as palavras do Lord das Trevas ao seu ouvido, e lembrar disso causava-lhe calafrios. E fingir que não sentia nada perante aquela figura asquerosa não era trabalho fácil, além de esvaziar a mente para não se delatar. O Lord das Trevas era traiçoeiro, não confiava em ninguém, e pela quarta vez naquela manhã ele repassou mentalmente o que Voldmort tinha lhe pedido.

- É uma honra para você Severo estar à frente do Lord, depois da sua volta triunfal! – Lucius gesticulava.

- Sei senhor Malfoy... Sei.

- Ele deve-lhe pedir algo bem especial, pois você tem um talento todo seu não é? – Snape preferiu ficar calado a comentar o que lhe vinha à mente. – Mas o que será que ele vai pedir?

- Não se preocupe senhor Malfoy! Mais cedo ou mais tarde, você acabará sabendo. – Lucius olhou indignado para Snape, ele pareceu não gostar muito do comentário do professor de poções.

Eles andavam por longo corredor, nas paredes havia vários quadros e todos eles olhavam desconfiados para Snape, e o professor devolvia um olhar altivo. Ao decorrer do corredor podia se ver várias coisas. Os Malfoys gostavam de ostentação, principalmente Lucius. E Snape pensava se Draco trilharia o mesmo caminho do pai. Ele esperava sinceramente que não, pois era um menino que prometia, só precisava ser trabalhado da forma certa.

Lucius parou em frente a uma porta e bateu, a porta se abriu, Lucius deu passagem para que Snape entrasse e assim que o fez a porta fechou atrás de si. Snape vasculhou o cômodo com os olhos e não viu ninguém, mas depois de uma busca mais minuciosa, ele reparou em uma figura perto de uma das grandes janelas do aposento.

- A noite é maravilhosa não é meu caro Snape?

- Se o mestre acha.

- Ora vamos Snape, a noite tem seus encantos.

- Eu não disse que ela não tinha. – Snape esvaziou sua mente no momento que tinha entrado no aposento, e agora sentia que Voldmort entrava em sua mente.

- "_Você deve estar se perguntando o que quero de você não é meu caro?" – Snape _levantou uma sobrancelha de forma interrogativa.

- Não meu senhor! Eu não faço especulações ou crio expectativas, só cumpro ordens. – Snape ouviu pela primeira vez depois de longos anos Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado rindo, não uma risada de escárnio como ele estava acostumado a dar, nem uma gargalhada irônica, mas sim um riso limpo, desprovido de qualquer coisa, a não ser demonstrar alegria. Se é que o Lord das Trevas era capaz disso.

- Meu caro Snape! Esse seu humor ácido é contagiante. – Voldmort saiu da frente da janela e se sentou a uma cadeira próxima, Snape sentiu algo envolver seus pés e olhando para baixo viu Nagini se enroscando em suas pernas, ele sentiu um calafrio percorrendo toda a base da sua espinha. – Ora Nagini deixe Snape! Ele ainda tem muita serventia para mim, vou falar com Rabicho para lhe arrumar algo para você comer. – E a cobra soltou um silvo e se desenroscou Snape e sumiu da vista dos dois.

- Mas o que o mestre quer comigo? Não posso me ausentar por muito tempo de Hogwarts. Dumbledore pode desconfiar.

- Aquele velho idiota desconfia até da própria sombra meu caro. Não que eu também não desconfie. – Voldmort fez um pequeno gesto que Snape viu ser uma tentativa de sorriso. E ele olhou para Snape de forma significativa. – Vamos ao que interessa, Dumbledore tem uma coisa que eu necessito para um feitiço bem antigo, que fará com que eu consiga matar de uma fez por todas aquele imprestável do Potter.

- Mesmo? E o que seria?

- Se eu soubesse meu caro Snape! Eu não estaria aqui olhando para a sua cara. – Voldmort parecia irritado.

- Se me permite a pergunta mestre... Se o senhor não sabe o que é, como vou pegar isso ou essa coisa? – Snape entendia cada fez menos o que Voldmort queria.

- Mas é ai que entra sua astúcia Snape! – Voldmort tirou do bolso dos trapos que estava usando, um pedaço de pergaminho antigo, parecia tão antigo que faltava um pedaço. – Tome! - O Lord das Trevas jogou o pergaminho nas mãos de Snape. - Decifre-o e me traga o objeto da minha vitória!

Voldmort se levantou e caminhou de forma lenta e predatória em direção á Snape, ele se aproximou tanto que o mestre de poções sentia o hálito de Voldmort em seu rosto, ele se inclinou e lhe falou ao ouvido.

- Espero que Dumbledore não fique sabendo que você tem esse pergaminho e nem descubra o que eu estou querendo... Porque se não... – Voldmort tirou a varinha e lançou um Crucio em Snape que se curvou por causa da dor. – Que isso lhe sirva de lição meu caro Snape. – Voldmort com seus poderes abriu a porta. – Agora saia! – E jogou Snape de encontro à parede e este bateu com um baque surdo.

Snape ainda sentia o corpo doer por causa do feitiço, ele ainda não sabia o que fazer, se é que tinha algo a fazer. Ainda tinha alguns minutos antes dos alunos chegarem, e decidiu sair um pouco e quando se levantou da cadeira sentiu uma dor forte, suas costelas doíam muito ele sentiu que ia perder os sentindo e que ia de encontro ao chão, mas um par de mãos lhe auxiliou.

- Severo você está bem? – Snape sentiu toda a sua força voltar ao ouvir aquela voz.

- Estou bem Schair! Solte-me! – Briannah o olhou magoada.

- Se você não reparou, eu só estava tentando te ajudar! – Ela se afastou.

- Não preciso da sua ajuda Schair, diferente de você, eu sei me cuidar e sei o que é certo e errado! – Snape olhava para a bela moça de olhos verdes, e viu que tinha conseguido tocar em uma velha ferida, mas não se importou com isso. - Mas o que faz aqui na minha sala? – Briannah semicerrou os olhos.

- Sabe o que é! O Lord das Trevas não confia em você e me mandou vigiá-lo ou então matá-lo! Confesso que a segunda opção me é bem tentadora. – Ela sorriu de forma perigosa.

- Não brinque comigo Schair! - E sem dar explicação Snape puxou Briannah pelo pulso e a trouxe para mais perto.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – O coração da bela moça batia acelerado, por mais que quisesse não conseguia ler nos olhos de Snape o que se passava naquele coração negro. E Snape a afastou mais para o lado e a largou indo e direção à porta. Ele parecia procurar algo. Uma sensação de frustração se apossou de Briannah, o que aquele homem queria? O que estava fazendo com ela? – Vai ou não me dizer o que foi isso?

- Alguém estava observando, você não reparou? – Briannah arregalou os olhos. – Ninguém pode saber que nos conhecemos.

- Ah então foi isso. – Ela não conseguiu esconder uma nota de decepção na voz. – Mas o que tem isso?

- Não quero que o Lord das Trevas atinja algumas pessoas que eu conheço através de você.

- Como assim? Não estou entendo...

- Ele não consegue me atingir, então sempre tentou artimanhas para me atingir com as pessoas a minha volta, e como ele nunca conseguiu, ele com certeza vai te usar... A sua inexperiência é uma arma bem valiosa para ele.

- Ei! Eu não tenho mais 17 anos. E eu mudei muito se você não sabe. – Briannah não estava gostando do rumo daquela conversa.

- Será? Você estava morta, agora não está mais, era da ordem, agora não é mais, se aliou a uma pessoa que abominava... O que você quer que eu pense? E seu pai? Sabe que você está viva? O que houve? O que aconteceu naquele dia? – Ele olhava para a moça a sua frente, quem disse que os olhos eram o espelho da alma estava muito certo. Snape via um turbilhão de sentimentos passar por aqueles olhos verdes, via dor, decepção, amargura.

- Não pergunte sobre o meu pai! Você não tem o direito de saber nada sobre mim professor Snape, não lhe devo satisfação nenhuma. Só estou aqui cumprindo ordens e estou aqui também para fazer com que você cumpra as suas! – Briannah sentia seu peito arder, sentia uma vontade imensa de chorar e sentia mais vontade de matar aquele homem que estava a sua frente, será que com isso seus fantasmas iriam embora?

- Se você não quer contar tudo bem, mas o que você fez para que Dumbledore a aceitasse aqui? Você acha que ele é tão ingênuo assim? – Ele olhou para a menina e viu que ela sorria, um sorriso triste, mas aquilo não o incomodava.

- Não lhe devo satisfações sobre isso também professor!

- Mas você sabe que vou perguntar a Dumbledore sobre você não sabe?

- Faça como quiser professor, não me importo! – Snape se aproximou de forma perigosa.

- Não teste minha inteligência menina! Ou eu?

- Ou você o que? – Briannah sorria, parecia que finalmente tinha conseguindo fazer com que Snape sentisse alguma coisa, mesmo que fosse raiva dela.

- Ou eu...

- Posso entrar professor? - Ana Abbot uma aluna da Lufa-Lufa olhava de Snape para Briannah com medo e espanto.

- Sim, sente-se no seu lugar, não fique me olhando feito uma idiota! – A menina mal esperou Snape fechar a boca e já foi logo se sentando no seu lugar, e quando Snape voltou os olhos para Briannah a moça já não estava mais lá. – Tenho que conversar com Dumbledore e saber o que ele está tramando dessa vez. – Snape se esqueceu dos seus problemas e se centrou na aula que iria começar.

Há alguns corredores dali Harry Potter não podia acreditar no que tinha acabado de ver.

- O que será que eles estavam conversando? Eu sabia que tinha coisa ai! E eu vou descobrir, e vou mostrar para todo mundo que o Snape não é o que parece e aquela mulher quem será, não me parecia flor que se cheire. – Harry conversava em voz alta e não percebeu que já estava na porta da sala que ria ser ministrada a aula de DCAT. – Eu vou descobrir quem é aquela mulher e que ligação que ela tem com o Snape e...

- Primeiro senhor Potter, é PROFESSOR Snape, e segundo meu nome é Briannah Schair! E estou vendo que a sua fama é verdadeira! E não foi um prazer conhecê-lo. E antes que o senhor diga alguma coisa que me irrite mais ainda, eu sugiro que entre sente-se e cale-se e... menos 50 pontos para a sua casa!

- Mas professora eu...

- Potter, qual parte da frase "Cale-se" você não entendeu? Quer que eu desenhe? – Briannah tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Ta...

- Ta o que Potter? A frase correta é: Me desculpe professora, estou entrando na sala e vou recolher a minha insignificância e ficar calado pelo resto da aula. – Harry olhava para a professora como se ela tivesse vindo de outro planeta, mas a expressão dela era de raiva e fúria, então ele preferiu não falar nada e entrou na sala e se sentou ao lado de Ron, que tentou perguntar alguma coisa, mas foi impedido por um cutucão nas costelas que Harry deu e ele fez sinal que depois contava.

- Bom dia! O meu nome é Briannah Schair e serei a nova professora de DCAT de vocês, e antes que eu veja alguma mão levantada... – Ela olhou para Hermione ao dizer isso. – Eu fui formada em Hogwarts, e me graduei na faculdade de Viena e estou bastante qualificada para o cargo, pois, se não o tivesse não seria contratada por Alvo Dumbledore, sei que nas outras vezes ele não foi muito feliz nas escolhas, mas garanto que vocês saíram daqui sabendo o que precisam saber, ou no pior das hipóteses, sairão com a cabeça menos oca! – Os alunos olharam entre si, entre espantados a temeroso, só Hermione parecia feliz. – Ah! E antes que eu me esqueça, a Grifinória perdeu 50 pontos! – O alvoroço foi geral.

- Mas professora por que? – Dino Thomas questionou a professora.

- Bem meu querido, pergunte a estrela ali! – Briannah apontou para Harry. – Ele sabe o que fez, mas vamos a nossa primeira matéria do dia, vamos ver se consigo colocar um pouco de conhecimento nessa mente fazia de vocês! – A revolta foi geral, mas ninguém ousou falar nada, a nova professora parecia ser pior que o Snape.

E com o passar dos dias, os comentários sobre a nova professora já haviam se alastrado por todo o colégio, ela não dava preferência por Grifinórios ou Sonserinos, ela podia passar por uma professora boazinha com todos, chegando ao extremo de tirar pontos de todos os alunos presentes na sala, ela não tolerava falta de atenção nem mesmo esquecimentos, Hermione estava adorando a professora, pois ela parecia saber muito, diferente de seus amigos Harry e Ron que estavam chamando a nova professora de _"versão masculina de Snape". _Mas às vezes eles tinham dúvidas de qual dos dois eram pior.

E nessa semana, eles pareciam que tinham apostado quem tirava mais pontos, pois a sessão de corte de pontos estava alta. Chegou a tal ponto da professora McGonagall chamar a atenção dos dois e reclamar com o diretor, que como sempre achou graça dos acontecimentos. Ele disse que isso iria deixar os alunos mais alertas.

- Droga por que Alvo não me atende? – Snape estava nas masmorras corrigindo alguns pergaminhos e conversando sozinho. – Tem três semanas que quero conversar com ele, e ele nunca me atende, parece que está me evitando! Mas que porcaria é essa? O que essa menina tem na cabeça? - Snape riscou o pergaminho todo e colocou um "F" e passou para outro pergaminho.

- Professor Snape? Posso entrar?

- Claro! Entre senhor Malfoy! – Snape parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para seu aluno preferido, Draco Malfoy. – Em que posso ajudá-lo? – Snape olhava para o garoto, que de garoto não tinha mais nada, Draco tinha crescido bastante nessas ultimas férias, estava alto, sua expressão aristocrática estava cada vez mais acentuada, e a cada dia ele parecia mais com Lucius Malfoy, só na aparência, esperava Snape.

- Eu estava em dúvida com relação a uma planta e queria saber se o senhor poderia me ajudar, claro se o senhor não estiver muito ocupado.

- Devo presumir que esse não é um trabalho sobre poções não é mesmo senhor Malfoy?

- Não professor, é de Herbologia. E infelizmente eu não encontro em lugar nenhum. – Draco olhou para o lado tentando não encarar o professor. Snape percebeu que Draco queria falar sobre algo, mas parecia não ter coragem, então o professor resolveu entrar no jogo.

- Então de que planta exatamente estamos falando? – Draco sorriu, ele abriu seu caderno e o colocou a mesa de Snape, puxou uma cadeira e começou a perguntar.

- Hum... A primeira é a _Altéia, _eu não faço a mínima idéia de que planta é essa ou o que ela faz. – Draco pegou sua pena e colocou a ponta sobre a folha em branco e esperou as palavras do professor.

- Vejo que o senhor não anda estudando muito, mas vejamos. – Snape fechou os olhos por um momento e os abriu logo em seguida e começou a falar pausadamente para que Draco pudesse copiar. – A Altéia cujo nome científico é: Althaea Officinalis, pertencente à família das Malváceas, a Altéia é uma planta perene. Sabe o que significa isso senhor Malfoy? – Draco balançou sua cabeleira loura em forma de negação.

- O que anda ensinado aquela Sprout? Bem, mas continuando, perene significa que não precisa ser replantada. E continuando sobre a Alteia, seu caule é reto e pode atingir a altura de dois metros. Suas flores possuem cinco pétalas e as folhas são ovais, cobertas por uma lanugem prateada que dá a elas uma coloração prata. É também conhecida como malvaísco ou malvarisco. A Altéia pode ser usada como laxante, calmante, diurético e expectorante. Esta planta se adapta bem a terrenos úmidos e pantanosos. Anotou tudo senhor Malfoy?

- Sim professor cada virgula! – Draco deu alguns outros nomes de plantas e Snape falou sobre cada uma delas e eles firam assim por um longo período. Mas depois de um tempo, Snape começou a se sentir inquieto, e isso só podia significar uma coisa, e essa coisa logo se fez presente, ele sentiu uma dor terrível em seu braço onde estava a marca negra, e Snape ouviu um grito, não o seu próprio grito por causa da dor, pois, ele já havia se acostumado a ele, mas ouviu um grito ao seu lado e se espantou ao perceber que o grito tinha vindo de seu aluno Draco Malfoy e se espantou mais ainda ao ver o aluno abaixado mais pálido que o normal segurando o braço, e ele podia ver nitidamente por sobre a manga curta da camisa que Draco usava, a marca... A marca negra dos Comensais da Morte.

- Draco?? Você é um Comensal da Morte?

**Comentários da autora**: Eheheheh até que enfim mais um capitulo terminado! Ufa... Estou mais aliviada... Dever cumprindo! (Sorrisos).

**Agradecimentos: **Obrigada mais uma vez a todos (as) que leram a minha fic, é maravilhoso saber que tem pessoas que lêem essa sandice e goste. Eu sou louca, tudo bem com relação a escrever e a ler, mas existem mais loucos iguais a mim! E eu agradeço muito por isso! Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, deu o maior trabalho escrever, eu escrevo no serviço... Ai se meu chefe pega! (risos) Então com esse feriado eu não pude escrever nadinha... (chorando copiosamente) e até ontem eu tinha escrito só três paginas, acreditam nisso?? Nem eu acredito que consegui escrever tanto assim só hoje. Eu estava inspirada! Mas bem, está ai mais um capitulo espero que gostem e mandem Feedback!! Comentários são o alimento de todo autor.

**E gostaria de agradecer a:**

**Sheila Snape**, linda obrigada pela força, sei que minha amiga sempre estará comigo! Beijos e obrigada pelo review. Você acha a narrativa interessante? Brigada! E Tio Voldie pegou pesado com o tadinho do Snape você viu? (risos) Você ainda não viu nada! Será mesmo que a Bri virou a casaca? Ohh dúvidas... Dúvidas... E vou tentar atualizar sim todas sexta... Só que esqueci de avisar que era toda sexta mais à noite... (Se abaixando desviando das pedras)

**Yne-Chan**, linda obrigada mais uma vez pelo comentário! Simm você viu? A Bri má e perversa? (Risos) Mas ela tem seus motivos... Quais são? Veja os próximos capítulos!

E agradeço também a todos que leram e deixaram mensagem e aqueles que leram e não deixaram mensagens. Oh não sejam tímidos escrevam pra mim.

**Avisos:** Quem quiser escrever para mim meu e-mail é: , mandem mensagens e digam se gostaram da fic, o que estão achando, e mesmo para criticar, criticas são boas... Mas se forem criticar... Sejam bonzinhos comigo...(cara chorosa) Eu ainda sou muito nova para pular da ponte! (Risos)

**Próximo capitulo: - Desvendando o passado - **Snape fica sabendo o porque da marca negra no braço de Draco e Briannah relembra seu passado. Será que Snape irá descobrir o que aconteceu com a bela moça de olhos verdes? Harry se mete em confusão e quem irá ajudá-lo? Quem descobrir ganha a leitura do próximo capitulo antes de todo mundo!

**Próxima atualização**: 26/11/04 as 20:00hs de Brasília. Se mais uma vez Merlin permitir.

**Citação:** O texto que usei sobre a Alteia eu tirei do Livro: "Plantas que curam" de: _Hugo Caravaca.._


	4. Capitulo 03 Desvendando o passado

**Nome da fic_: Caminho Errado_**.

**Autora:** _Karla Malfoy_

**Pares**: Severo / Personagem Original.

**Censura:** PG-13,

**Gênero:** Drama, Comédia, Romance.

**Spoilers**: Dos cinco livros.

**Disclaimer:** Esses personagens são de JKR, eu não quero nem vou ganhar dinheiro com eles.

**Resumo da Fic:** Snape jurou proteger uma pessoa, mas por um infortúnio ela acabou morrendo, mas depois de vários anos ele se vê a frente dessa pessoa novamente, e além dele descobrir que ela não havia morrido, ele fica sabendo que ela havia se tornado uma comensal da morte.

**Resumo do Capitulo: **Snape fica sabendo o porque da marca negra no braço de Draco e Briannah relembra seu passado. Será que Snape irá descobrir o que aconteceu com a bela moça de olhos verdes? Harry se mete em confusão e quem irá ajudá-lo? Quem descobrir ganha a leitura do próximo capitulo antes de todo mundo!

**Dedicatória:** Eu dedico essa capitulo ao meu chefe, pois se não fosse por ele, vocês estariam lendo ele no dia marcado... boss evil... cara de má indo com uma tesoura na sala do chefe

**Capitulo 03 - Desvendando o passado.**

Snape olhava para Draco não querendo acreditar em que seus olhos viam, seu aluno, um rapaz de futuro brilhante, com uma personalidade forte, com um humor ácido e uma personalidade forte, meio distorcida às vezes, mas quem não a tinha naquela época, ele mesmo era assim, tinha a marca negra marcada em seu braço. Quando conseguiu se recuperar do choque ele se aproximou de Draco.

- Draco? O que significa isso? – Snape tentou tocar no braço de Draco, mas sua mão foi repelida antes que tocasse no garoto.

- Não toque em mim! – Draco o olhava furioso. – E eu não preciso desse seu olhar de piedade. – Snape o olhou e levantou uma sobrancelha, que era sua marca registrada, ele sempre fazia isso quando achava algo no mínimo interessante.

- Você não está vendo piedade em mim, só estou impressionado com sua péssima capacidade de escolhas. Achei que você sabia definir o certo do errado. E tinha visto que o lado do Lord das Trevas não era o melhor. – Agora foi à vez de Draco sorrir para Snape, e em seus lábios formou-se um sorriso cínico.

- Olha quem fala, então essa marca ai no braço do senhor é uma tatuagem de trouxa? Não sabia que o senhor era chegado nisso! – Draco falou com escárnio e deu as costas a Snape. E quando fez isso não viu que o professor de poções se aproximou tão rápido feito uma cobra e o pegou pelo braço o forçando a olhar para ele.

- Olha como fala! – Snape falava com ele de forma fria e pausada, mas as palavras proferidas pelo professor causaram em Draco a sensação de ter levado um tapa em seu rosto. – Você não sabe nada garoto, prefere ficar pelos cantos remoendo as coisas, não tem coragem de enfrentar a vida. Fica se escondendo na sombra do seu pai, quem sabe com um pouco mais de esforço você fique igual á ele, por um tempo eu achei que você fosse diferente, mas... – Snape olhou para o braço de Draco, para a marca negra. – Vejo que não, você se tornou uma pessoa mesquinha, fria e tem atitudes infantis. – E Snape soltou Draco que olhava para o professor de forma magoada.

- Se o senhor acha que eu sou isso tudo, deve ser porque eu sou mesmo. – E saiu da sala com a mão na marca negra, deixando um professor confuso pra traz.

- Nossa... – Snape olhou para o outro lado da sala e ouviu palmas.

- O que faz aqui Schair?

- Aquela parte do _"frio e infantil"._ - Briannah tentou imitar a voz grave e sensual do professor – Foi muito boa! Quem sabe você consiga um premio por ter terminado de entregá-lo em uma bandeja para o Lord das Trevas!

- Diga logo o que quer Schair! E não me venha com meias palavras, não estou com humor para ficar tentado adivinhar o que outra criança quer. – Briannah abriu mais seus olhos verdes em espanto e logo em seguida sentiu raiva.

- Aquela criança estava perdida, e sabe o que você fez? Vendou-lhe os olhos e o rodou várias vezes e depois o lançou em um abismo sem fundo. – A bela moça cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

- Ora Schair deixe de ser dramática!

- Dramática eu? Você é uma porteira em pessoa e eu sou dramática?

- Porteira? Você andou muito com trouxas nesse seu período pos vida? E agora se me der licença... Diferente de você, eu tenho coisas a fazer antes de ir para a reunião que o Lord nos convocou. – Briannah abriu a boca para retrucar, mas preferiu ficar calada, ela se virou e simplesmente foi embora.

* * *

Draco andava sem rumo, sentiu seus olhos arderem, queria sumir, ou melhor, morrer.

- _Eu achei que ele me entenderia?- _Draco pensava. – _Dentre todos eu achei que pelo menos ele me entenderia, mas ele é como os outros, como ele! – _Ele sentia algo quente escorrer por seu braço, aonde a marca negra havia sido marcada a força, e como estava preso em seus pensamentos ele não viu por onde andava e acabou por trombar em alguém.

- Ah! Desculpe, eu... Malfoy?

- Pro inferno Potter! – Draco gritou e saiu da frente de Harry sem falar mais nada.

- Olha aqui Malfoy! – Harry correu até Draco e o parou. – Você trombou em mim, você me deve desculpas! – O Garoto-que-sobreviveu parecia zangado.

- Você é surdo ou é masoquista? Eu te mandei para o inferno! Quer que eu soletre? – Draco olhava para Harry com tamanha fúria que sentia que podia matar aquele garoto ali, com as próprias mãos.

- Eu deixei que você saísse em pune todas ás vezes que aprontou comigo ou com os meus amigos, mas agora vai ser diferente. Eu tolero sua arrogância e essa sua prepotência há seis longos anos, e eu não vou agüentar mais isso, não vou mesmo! – Harry parecia bem nervoso, Draco podia ver isso, podia sentir, e não ligava, se ele queria um motivo, ali estava ele.

- E vai fazer o que Potterzinho? Me matar? - Draco gargalhou e seu riso ecoou pelos corredores do castelo.

- Não Malfoy! Vou mostrar do que um Grifinório é capaz. – Harry se aproximou tão rápido que pegou Draco de surpresa, ele não esperava que o garoto tomasse alguma atitude. Harry pegou o braço do belo Sonserino, e ao fazer isso Draco deu um grito, que fez Harry recuar, o garoto de olhos verdes se afastou espantado e quando olhou para a sua mão viu sangue, sangue de Draco.

- Malfoy... Eu te feri?

- Deixa de ser idiota Potter! – Draco falava entre dentes, pois a dor que sentia era muita.

- Mas, você está machucado, isso é sangue? Como se feriu?

- Claro que estou machucado, ou você acha que gosto de manchar a camisa do uniforme de vermelho só para pregar um susto em você? E outra coisa, como diria o professor Snape, você tem uma ótima percepção do óbvio.

- Ah cale-se Malfoy! Você deveria ir a enfermaria ver isso. Não para de sair sangue. – Harry olhava de forma preocupada para Draco, e a preocupação nos olhos do garoto pareciam verdadeiros, isso confundiu mais ainda a cabeça do Sonserino. Seu maior inimigo estava preocupado com ele? Isso era loucura, deveria ser algum delírio causado pela perda de sangue.

- Você poderia me poupar da sua presença fétida Potter! Que tal sair da minha frente? Sumir seria uma ótima, Ah! Melhor... Que tal morrer? Isso iria me fazer muito feliz. – A preocupação que tinha nos olhos do Grifinório sumiu, e foi substituída pelo famoso ódio e rancor. – _Ótimo!_ – Pensava Draco, com isso ele sabia lidar.

- Eu aqui preocupado e você ai sendo idiota! Não! Eu é que sou o idiota!

- Oh! Parabéns Potter! Pelo menos em um ponto nós concordamos! – Draco tentava ser sarcástico, mas era difícil quando se tinha uma sensação de mil facas sendo enfiados sem seu braço e a cada minuto a dor aumentava, o que estava acontecendo? Por que aquela dor? Draco levantou os olhos, e para sua surpresa Harry não estava mais lá, tinha ido embora. – Ótimo, agora o que eu faço?

- Eu posso te ajudar senhor Malfoy!

- Professora Schair? – Draco olhava para a professora espantado.

- Venha eu te ajudo. – Briannah estendeu a mão para Draco e esperou ele aceitar.

- Por que está me ajudando? – Briannah revirou os olhos impaciente.

- Seria porque você precisa? Ora senhor Malfoy, eu só quero ajudar, não vou lhe arrancar um pedaço!

- E por que eu confiaria na senhora?

- E por que não confiaria?

- Eu não confio em ninguém, só em mim mesmo, e o que a senhora ganharia me ajudando? A senhora não parece gostar muito de Sonserinos.

- É, eu não ganharia nada, e eu não favoreço alunos por eles serem de uma casa que eu goste ou não, eu não sou esse tipo de professor. – Draco teve a nítida impressão de que ela estava falando de alguém. – Mas vamos! Antes que você perca todo o sangue do corpo. E eu só quero o prazer da sua bela companhia. – Dizendo isso a professora mostrou-lhe o braço. Draco ficou espantado, e decidiu seguir Briannah. Eles seguiram para a enfermaria, mas não notaram que a conversa de ambos havia sido ouvida por uma terceira pessoa. E está, se recolheu mais na penumbra em que estava.

* * *

Depois de levar seu aluno para a enfermaria, Briannah seguiu para a reunião, e esta se mostrou cansativa e improdutiva como as outras anteriores a aquela. Ela não prestou atenção em nada do que Lucius Malfoy falava, há dezesseis anos atrás quem falasse para ela que estaria ali sentada, diria que essa pessoa era maluca, mas o mundo dava voltas... E o mundo dela deu muitas voltas e virou de cabeça para baixo, desde aquele dia, aquele dia fatídico, seu mundo mudou.

_ Briannah viu Snape dar a volta na arvore e se aproveitando disso foi em direção aos Comensais da Morte que os perseguiam, não deixaria que o disfarce de Snape fosse descoberto, não deixaria que ele se machucasse ou morresse por sua causa, ele já havia lhe salvo a vida várias vezes, e agora chegou à hora dela retribuir-lhe tudo que ele tinha feito por ela até então._

_Ela não tinha nenhum plano, atitude infantil e insensata diria Snape com certeza, mas ela não estava preocupada em não parecer imatura, só queria ser útil, útil pelo menos uma vez na vida para ele... Snape. Briannah levantou sua varinha para lançar um feitiço nos seus perseguidores, mas mesmo antes de pensar fazer qualquer coisa, ela ouviu alguém gritando e sentiu um feitiço lhe atingir, e ela foi ao chão sentindo muita dor._

_- A peguei! – Gritou um dos Comensais. – E agora, você pagar sua maldita! **Avada kedavra! **- O homem pronunciou o feitiço da maldição imperdoável, mas alguém lhe puxou o braço e o feitiço não atingiu Briannah._

_- Seu idiota! – Gritou outro Comensal. – Vamos levá-la ao mestre, ele com certeza vai querer interrogá-la, ele sabe como ninguém arrancar informações dos intrusos! – E dizendo isso se aproximaram de Briannah e desaparataram._

_Quando Snape e Mantur se aproximaram não havia mais ninguém no local, a ultima coisa que haviam visto foi à luz verde da pior das maldições, aquela que não havia como se defender, aquela que matava em questão de segundos._

_- Será que ela está m... – Mantur não queria acreditar no que tinha acontecido._

_- Você não os ouviu pronunciando a maldição? Ninguém escapa dela. Temos que voltar e relatar isso á ordem!_

_- Mas, precisamos ver se..._

_- Temos que ir a ordem Mantur!_

_- Mas precisamos ver se ela ainda está viva! Não tem corpo e... – Mantur tentava não pensar no pior, Briannah era muito especial para ele e Snape não parecia se importar com ela._

_- Mantur! – Snape segurou o amigo pelo os ombros. – Seja racional, se ela sobreviveu e os Comensais a levaram, você sabe o que ela vai fazer não e? Então torçamos para que ela tenha morrido com aquele feitiço. – Mantur não queria acreditar no que Snape acabara de falar. Mas, no entanto o amigo tinha razão, se ela tivesse sobrevivido, teria que acabar com a própria vida. Era a instrução que todo Auror recebia ao ser treinado. "Se capturado, se mate".Então seguindo as instruções de Snape, eles saíram dali e foram para a Ordem informar o acontecido. _

_Briannah sentia todo o seu corpo doer, sangue escorria pelo seu corpo, ela se perguntava há quanto tempo estaria ali? Dias, meses... Não sabia ao certo. Assim que os Comensais a prenderam, lhe tiraram a varinha e as roupas deixando-a nua, e com isso ela foi impossibilitada de executar a primeira ordem que todo Auror recebia. "Se capturado se mate" Essa ordem lhe martelava a mente toda hora. Ela havia sido torturada, seu corpo violado, eles pareciam não querer deixá-la morrer, pareciam querer guardá-la para seu "Mestre" o Lord das Trevas não havia aparecido até então. Perguntavam o que ela estava fazendo perto dali, e ela sempre respondia que estava passando, e com isso sempre causava a ira dos Comensais. Eles usaram feitiços, poções, mas, no entanto não conseguiam arrancar nada daquela mulher, nem seu nome eles sabiam. Briannah havia sido bem treinada, e agora ela via que os anos árduos de treinamento estavam mantendo-a viva e com o segredo da Ordem bem guardado no fundo da sua mente. O que a estava mantendo firme era a esperança de que ela ia ser resgatada, sabia que a qualquer momento eles entrariam por aquela porta e a ajudariam. Pensar nisso mantinha sua sanidade._

_Mas os meses foram passando, ela já não ligava para mais nada, não sentia dor, nem se importava quando os Comensais a violavam. Era como se não estivesse mais em seu corpo. Era quase um alivio isso, não era vida, mas não era morte também. Briannah rezava todos os dias para que a morte a levasse, que lhe desse descanso, mas até isso lhe era negado. _

_Até que um dia o local parecia movimentado demais, mesmo com uma neblina densa obscurecendo sua mente, Briannah pode perceber a agitação dos homens no local. E tentando sair do seu estado de torpor começou a tentar escutar alguma coisa. _

_- O Lord das Trevas virá aqui!_

_- Mesmo? Você tem certeza? – Os Comensais estavam agitados, e Briannah não sabia se ficava feliz ou apreensiva com isso. Ela pensou na Ordem, isso vez uma raiva enorme crescer em seu coração e um rosto serio lhe veio à mente, Snape, pensar nele fazia seu coração doer._

_- Mas o que é isso? – Uma voz se fez ouvir no recinto._

_- Mestre? – Os dois homens se ajoelharam. Era Lord Voldmort, vê-lo ali vez com que todas as forças de Briannah voltassem para seu corpo. Era por causa dele que ela estava ali, um ódio imenso se apoderou dela. E algo em Briannah chamou a atenção do Bruxo._

_- Eu perguntei algo? Vocês são surdos? – O homem meio que pegado de surpresa com a pergunta do mestre não soube direito o que responder._

_- É uma prisioneira meu senhor! – O semblante de Voldmort se fechou, ele ergueu sua varinha e disse:_

_- Avada Kedavra! – E o homem caiu ali na sua frente...Morto. – Espero que você... – O bruxo falava com o outro Comensal. – Me dê uma resposta mais satisfatória._

_- Ah meu senhor eu não sei... Eu vim para esse local hoje, só sei que ela está aqui há muito tempo e..._

_- Avada Kedavra! – E o outro homem também pereceu ali, diante do bruxo mais temido da época.Ele se aproximou de Briannah e viu raiva em seus olhos, ela tinha um olhar frio quase felino, seu coração parecia sombrio, e apesar do estado lastimável que se encontrava parecia uma bela mulher. Naquela época Voldmort sabia apreciar a beleza feminina._

_- E você minha bela prisioneira? O que faz nesse calabouço fétido? – Briannah pensou em várias respostas, até algumas atitudes infantis que Snape tanto odiava ela pensou e quando voltou a pensar nele, resolveu que precisava viver, precisava sair dali, ela queria vingança, vingança daqueles que a deixaram ali para morrer, ela olhou para o bruxo a sua frente e tentou usar seu tom mais frio e sarcástico._

_- Estou aqui a tempo demais para lembrar exatamente o que eu fiz, mas se sobrevivi até agora acho que lhe posso ser útil. – Pronto a cartada estava lançada, agora era ver o resultado. Voldmort olhou-a interessado._

_- Vejo que a menina tem fibra, e se sobreviveu até agora, é por que tem fibra, acho que você pode me ser útil mesmo. – E com isso Voldmort ordenou que a soltassem, e a partir daquele momento ela se transformou, não era mais aquela garotinha boba e ingênua ela se tornou a pior Comensal da Morte que existiu. E assim Briannah começou sua vingança. _

_Briannah passou um longo tempo viajando, recrutando Comensais pelos paises europeus e estava em Viena, montando mais um quartel e recrutando Comensais e aqueles que eram treinados por ela, se tornavam os melhores soldados de Voldmort. Até que um dia andando pelas ruas de Viena ela encontrou com uma pessoa há muito tempo esquecida, alguém que vez o rumo da sua vida mudar novamente. _

* * *

- Intruso! – Um dos vigias do local entrou gritando tirando Briannah de seus devaneios.

- O que? Como vocês deixaram isso acontecer? – Lucius Malfoy estava nervoso. – Vão todos atrás dele. – E cerca de quinze Comensais foram atrás do intruso, Briannah viu ao longe Draco que participava da primeira reunião, ele parecia entediado, mas ela sabia que aquela imagem fria e distante não condizia com o estado de espírito do garoto. Mas quando ela voltou os olhos novamente para ele, o garoto havia sumido. Briannah semi-serrou os olhos.

- Ah! Por Merlin, espero que ele não faça nenhuma besteira. – Briannah se levantou, pegou sua varinha e foi atrás dos outros Comensais.

Uma pessoa corria pela floresta tentando fugir, mas estava difícil, a floresta era densa e ele não conseguia ver por onde andava.

- Droga! Seu burro! Como foi deixar que te vissem? Grande membro da Ordem eu sou! – Harry Potter tentava escapar, tinha conseguido seguir Briannah até ali, mas não havia conseguido entrar, parecia que era uma reunião, parecia que era uma reunião de Comensais da Morte, e quando tentou entrar ele foi visto por um dos vigias e nem pensou suas vezes, se mandou.

- Ali! Tem alguém ali! – Um homem havia conseguido ver Harry.

- Ah não! Estou perdido agora! O que eu faço? – Harry não prestando atenção no caminho que percorria, acabou por tropeçar em um galho que estava caído no caminho, e com isso ele foi ao chão. – Ahhhhh! – Depois de cair, Harry tentou se levantar, mas sentiu uma dor forte em seu tornozelo. – Droga!Acho que torci o tornozelo, o que mais pode me acontecer? – E ao dizer isso Harry sentiu alguém puxá-lo para dentro de uns arbustos no exato instante que o Comensal chegava até ele.

- Ahhh... – Harry foi silenciado por uma mão em sua boca.

- Shhh!! Cala a boca! Quer ser pego de novo? – Harry olhou para a pessoa que o havia salvo e ao ver quem era quase gritou.

- Malfoy??? Você????

* * *

Eheheheh acabei mais um episodio! Eu achei que não conseguiria.. ÇÇ

**Nota da Autora:** Eu gostaria de pedir desculpas pela demora na atualização, mas infelizmente forças maiores (leia-se: Meu chefe) me impediram de postar esse capitulo ontem dia 26/11 eu peço mil desculpas viu gente! Mas prometo que isso não vai se repetir nem que eu tenha que dar cabo dele! Nossa como sou má... Sorriso malévolo. E outra coisa impediu a atualização, meu pc de casa morreu... Tive que comprar uma placa mãe nova pra ele... Ai mais gastos, assim eu vou a falência! E o Fanfiction net estava fora do ar, bom pelo menos para a publicação de fics... Mas peço desculpas mais uma fez, espero que essa demora não torne a acontecer, e mais uma vez obrigada por todos que estão lendo.

**Agradecimentos:** Eu agradeço a todo mundo que deixou review... Gente muito obrigada, vocês não sabem o bem que os recadinhos de vocês me fazem. E agradeço clarooo todos aqueles que leram, mas por um motivo ou outro não deixaram review, mas adoraria de coração que vocês comentassem, mesmo para dizer que está uma droga... Claro que isso pode acarretar uma morte prematura de minha pessoa, mas tudo bem... A vida é assim nest'pa?

**Resumo do próximo Capitulo – Até onde vai uma amizade? - **Draco ajuda Harry a escapar dos comensais e Snape tem sua conversa com Dumbledore. Será que ele vai descobrir tudo o que quer? E nosso querido mestre de poções irá ser atacado. Oh quem poderá defendê-lo? E Também ficaremos sabendo como Draco conseguiu aquela marca negra, não perca no próximo capitulo.


	5. Capitulo 04 Até onde vai uma amizade?

**Nome da fic_: Caminho Errado_**.

**Autora:** _Karla Malfoy_

**Pares**: Severo / Personagem Original.

**Censura:** PG-13,

**Gênero:** Drama, Comédia, Romance.

**Spoilers**: Dos cinco livros.

**Disclaimer:** Esses personagens são de JKR, eu não quero nem vou ganhar dinheiro com eles.

**Resumo da Fic:** Snape jurou proteger uma pessoa, mas por um infortúnio ela acabou morrendo, mas depois de vários anos ele se vê a frente dessa pessoa novamente, e além dele descobrir que ela não havia morrido, ele fica sabendo que ela havia se tornado uma comensal da morte.

**Resumo do capitulo –- **Draco ajuda Harry a escapar dos comensais e Snape tem sua conversa com Dumbledore. Será que ele vai descobrir tudo o que quer? E nosso querido mestre de poções irá ser atacado. Oh quem poderá defendê-lo? E Também ficaremos sabendo como Draco conseguiu aquela marca negra, não perca no próximo capitulo.

**Dedicatória:** Eu dedico essa capitulo á Yne-chan e a Sheila Snape, por me ajudarem com a inspiração para escrever, pois eu estava achando que ninguém tinha gostado do último capitulo, então resolvi esperar por alguns review, agradeçam a elas!! Happy New Year!!!

**Capitulo 04 - Até onde vai uma amizade?**

Harry ainda não acreditava no que tinha acontecido, não pelo fato de quase ter sido pego por aqueles homens que ele supunha serem Comensais da Morte, mas pelo fato de que Draco Malfoy, seu pior inimigo, tenha lhe salvo. E isso lhe incomodava, e perdido em seus pensamentos ele não ouviu a recomendação do Sonserino que seguia logo atrás, lhe avisando para abaixar a cabeça por causa de um galho mais baixo.

- Ai! – Potter caiu sentado no chão, ele levou a mão à testa, e ali, bem ali tinha se formado um belo de um galo. E ele não pode deixar de escutar a risada debochada de Malfoy, risada não, gargalhada, o loiro que até minutos atrás estava calado e sisudo ria como se não o fizesse há anos.

- Ah Cala boca Malfoy! – Potter se sentia um idiota, e se sentir idiota na frente de Malfoy era o fim.

- Potter! Você precisa ver sua cara! Está parecendo um unicórnio! – Draco não se agüentava de tanto rir, ele colou a mão na barriga e acabou por se sentar no chão.

- Ah Malfoy não me enche! – Potter se virou para o lado, estava morto de raiva e de vergonha.

- Que bunitinho, o Potter está com as bochechas vermelhas! Ah, mas que meigo! – Draco zombou e ria cada vez mais, e isso vez com que a raiva de Harry aumentasse, e com isso ele se virou bem rápido e partiu para cima de Draco o derrubando no chão.

- Para de rir as minhas custas Malfoy, ou eu...

- Ou Você o que Potter? Vai me bater? – O loiro levantou uma sobrancelha de forma interrogativa, aquele gesto lembrou muito o de Snape.

- É uma ótima idéia! Vou deixar esse seu rosto bonito bem feio Malfoy! – E Harry levantou a mão para acertar Draco.

- É assim que você retribui as pessoas que lhe salvam a vida Potter? - E com a voz debochada completou. - Eu não sabia que você achava meu rosto bonito! Claro que eu sei que sou lindo, tenho uma beleza clássica e sedutora, mas homens, não são a minha praia Potter! - Esse comentário de Draco deixou Harry imobilizado, como aquele cara podia ser tão odioso? Mas ele estava certo, Malfoy havia lhe salvado a vida.

- Ahh eu te odeio Malfoy, como você consegue isso?

- O Que ser bonito? Ah Potter você nunca iria conseguir, nem precisa tentar, e...

- Cala boca Malfoy! Eu estava me referindo, à parte de ser chato, odioso, imbecil, burro e extremamente estúpido! – Harry se calou e suspirou e saiu de cima de Draco, ele se afastou e se sentou ao chão e abraçou as penas com os braços. – Será que aqueles caras ainda estão nos procurando? Estamos a horas nessa floresta, e não chegamos a lugar algum, ou será que você está fazendo a gente andar em círculos, para ganhar tempo e eles nos achem? – Harry viu algo nos olhos de Draco, mas não soube dizer o que, raiva, decepção?

- Tomara que eles nos achem, assim eu fico livre das suas deduções idiotas! – Draco se levantou e começou a tirar a terra e as gramas da roupa. – Olha o que você fez Potter? Estou horrível! – Draco tentava em vão se limpar. – Você me paga seu Grifinório de uma figa.

- Não enche Malfoy! – Harry estava fazendo a mesma coisa que Draco, quando algo lhe passou pela cabeça. – Malfoy?

- Espero que não seja mais uma das suas perguntas inteligentes! – Harry ignorou o comentário de Draco e olhou para o loiro de forma interrogativa.

- O que você estava fazendo aqui hoje? – Harry olhou bem para Draco para ver se sua expressão lhe denunciava, mas o rosto de Draco não se alterou.

- O que você acha Potter? – Ele se aproximou de Harry e ficou a poucos centímetros dele.

- Eu...eu não acho nada, quero saber de você! – A voz dele soou vacilante, Draco lhe deu as costas e respondeu, sua voz era séria, tão seria como Harry nunca havia ouvido antes.

- Aquela era uma reunião de Comensais da Morte, estávamos vendo alguma maneira do Lord das Trevas entrar em Hogwarts e pegar você Potter, e... – Ele teve que parar no meio da frase, pois foi interrompido por uma gargalhada de Harry, Draco franziu as sobrancelhas e olhou para o Grifinório a suas costas que pareia que ia morrer de tanto rir. – Qual é a graça Potter? Não gosto de ser interrompido quando estou falando! – O Loiro cruzou os braços sobre o peito e esperou Harry tomar fôlego para tentar falar.

- Ah conta outra Malfoy! Achei que você podia arrumar uma desculpa melhor! – Harry imitou a voz de Draco e disse: - "Reunião de Comensais..." Ah! Você acha que sou o que? Burro? O que você estaria fazendo em uma reunião de Comensais? – Draco olhou para o Grifinório e revirou os olhos exasperado.

- Seria pelo simples fato deu ser um Comensal também? – Draco achou que com essa declaração Harry ficaria espantado, mas o que ele conseguiu foi mais uma sessão de gargalhadas. – Droga o que foi Potter? – Draco já não estava mais agüentando os risos de Harry.

- Você? – Harry apontou para Draco. – Um Comensal da Morte? – Mais risos.

- Olha aqui Potter! Se você não parar com isso eu te mato e te entrego para aqueles homens. – Harry parou de rir e estava enxugando as lágrimas de seus olhos quando perguntou novamente.

- Ta Malfoy, agora me responda à verdade, o que você estava fazendo por aqui? Pois caso, estou dizendo "caso"... – Harry vez um movimento como os dedos como se fizesse uma aspas em uma palavra invisível. – Você fosse um Comensal mesmo, por que teria me salvo daqueles homens? Já que Voldemort quer minha cabeça. Vamos me responda?

Draco ficou olhando para Harry sem saber direito o que responder, nem mesmo ele sabia dizer porque o tinha salvado, foi impulso, algo que ele julgava ser certo naquele momento, mas agora ele mesmo se perguntava, por que havia feito aquilo? Ele odiava Potter, o odiava com todas as suas forças, desde... desde sempre, desde aquele dia em que o Menino-que-sobreviveu recusou ser seu amigo preferindo a amizade de um Weasley, um pé rapado. Sua expressão ficou dura, seus olhos voltaram a ser frios e distantes e Harry percebeu a mudança, ele tentou se aproximar para perguntar o que tinha acontecido, mas Draco foi mais rápido se distanciou mais, quando ele falou sua voz era distante, fria, quase casual, ele voltou a ser aquele Draco Malfoy repulsivo que Harry tanto conhecia e odiava.

- Bom Potter... Eu vi você saindo do castelo, então resolvi segui-lo para denunciá-lo a professora McGonagall, pois, não se pode sair do castelo à noite, coisa que você insiste em esquecer. – Draco sorriu vendo a expressão de espanto no rosto do Grifinório. – Satisfeito Potter?

- Ora seu...Seu... Mas não respondeu minha pergunta, por que você me salvou daqueles homens? – Harry cruzou os braços e sorria, ele achava que agora tinha pegado Draco de jeito. E Harry viu nascer um sorriso cínico nos lábios de Draco.

- Ora Potter, por que mais seria? Para ter o que barganhar com você em um futuro próximo, vocês Grifinórios tem um senso de honra muito idiota! Então por que não explorar isso! Satisfeito agora?

- É bem próprio de você pensar em algo assim Malfoy! Mas será que aqueles homens eram mesmo Comensais da Morte? Eu segui a professora Schair até aqui... Se aqueles homens eram Comensais, ela também é! Preciso levar isso ao conhecimento do professor Dumbledore!

- Potter, você não reconheceria um Comensal nem que ele estivesse com uma placa de dois metros no peito, enfeitiçada para ficar brilhante e piscando: "Eu sou um Comensal da Morte". E atrás dele estivem várias lideres de torcida de Quadribol cantando: Ele é um Comensal da Morte! E balançado os pompons...

- Cala a boca Malfoy! – Harry estava zangado, Draco tinha esse dom sobre ele.

- Você precisa aumentar seu vocabulário Potter! Só fica dizendo: "cala a boca Malfoy" – Draco fez uma voz esganiçada, tentando imitar Harry, mas a imitação parecia mais de uma velha decrépita, e Harry não pode deixar de rir.

- Ta bem Malfoy... Se aqueles não eram Comensais que local era aquele? Pareciam que as pessoas estavam em algum tipo de reunião, e por que estava tão bem vigiado daquele jeito? – Draco sorriu, até ele se espantava com sua imaginação.

- Bem Potter, circula alguns boatos na torre da Sonserina que aquele local é algum tipo de local para orgias! – Draco se segurava para não rir, seu tom era serio. – E me parece que a professora é chegada em uma! E não pe a primeira vez que ela sai de forma sorrateira do castelo. – Ver a expressão de incrédula no rosto de Harry fazia com que Draco usasse todo o seu alto controle.

- Verdade Malfoy? Eu não acredito, ela parece ser uma pessoa tão seria e... Se bem que ela é bem estranha. – Harry tinha um ar pensativo, Draco deu as costas ao Grifinório e quem o visse agora veria um belo e largo sorriso em seus lábios.

- Acho melhor ir Potter, não quero levar detenção por sua causa, e além do mais, você está me devendo. – Sem esperar por uma resposta de Harry, Draco começou a caminhar no que parecia ser a direção que levava ao castelo.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Briannah tinha vontade de matar Draco, orgia?Orgia? Ela estava sendo segurada por um professor Snape muito zangado.

- Me larga Severo eu vou matar aquele Sonserino! Vou tirar todos os pontos da Sonserina, eles ficaram devendo pontos no campeonato das casas ele...

- Cale-se Schair! Você queria que ele dissesse o que? Foi uma boa desculpa que o Senhor Malfoy inventou!

- Boa desculpa? Você bebeu? Eu mato aquele moleque!

- Pare de agir como uma tresloucada! Seja sensata! E a culpa é toda sua! – O professor de poções sentenciou.

- Minha culpa? Minha culpa por quê? O que foi que eu fiz? – Briannah tinha parado de gritar e de espernear, e assim Snape a soltou.

- Claro! Culpa sua, se você fosse mais cuidadosa o Potter não teria te seguido, ou você fez isso de propósito? – Briannah arregalou os olhos, sua expressão era de pura surpresa e revolta, mas ela preferiu ficar calada.

- Então senhorita? Qual das duas opções você escolhe?

- Eu escolho aquela que você vai para o inferno Snape! – Briannah deu as costas a Snape e saiu, o professor foi atrás dela.

- Por que não se defende Schair? É porque o que eu disse é verdade não é?

- Acredite no que quiser Snape, eu não me importo! Eu já lhe disse isso uma vez, sua opinião era muito importante para mim, mas agora... Não me importo.

- Eu vou tirar todas as minhas dúvidas com o diretor Dumbledore! Ele só pode estar ficando caduco por te aceitar no castelo. Vou descobrir o seu segredo garota!

Ela se afastou de Snape, e ele tomou seu caminho para o castelo, mas não sem antes passar por um interrogatório dos Comensais, para saber se ele tinha visto quem estava nos arredores da mansão que tinha sido feita à reunião. Ele alegou que não tinha visto nada, e não sabia e nem fazia a mínima idéia de quem seria burro o bastante, para tentar entrar sozinho em uma casa cheia de Comensais da Morte.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Snape mal entrou no castelo e foi em direção a sala do diretor, parou em frente a estatua do gárgula e disse a senha:

- Pudim de Chocolate! – Snape se sentia extremamente ridículo quando falava às senhas que o diretor escolhia para a sua sala. Ele bem que podia escolher umas mais serias que condiziam com sua posição de diretor de uma instituição de educação tão conceituada como Hogwarts era. Ele bateu a porta do diretor e a mesma se abriu.

- Ah! Eu já lhe esperava Severo! Sente-se! Aceita um chá? – Dumbledore tinha uma chaleira fumegante de chá a sua frente e ele colocava seu conteúdo em uma pequena xícara de porcelana, e quando fez menção de colocar em outra Snape se pronunciou.

- Não diretor! Obrigado, não vim aqui para tomar chá, eu vim aqui para fazer umas perguntas.

- Eu sei Severo, mas nada lhe impede de tomar uma boa xícara de chá de hortelã. Mas como foi a reunião? Vejo que dessa vez você não foi rápido o suficiente para salvar nosso pequeno aluno. – Snape olhava para Dumbledore espantado, como ele sabia daquilo? Snape sabia que nada passava desapercebido pelo diretor, mas aquilo já era demais.

- A reunião não tratou de nada muito serio, mas estou sendo cobrado, sobre aquele assunto que o senhor já sabe. – Dumbledore olhou para Snape e seus pequenos olhinhos transmitiam divertimento. O diretor sabia que se ele Snape, não levasse algo de concreto para o Lord das trevas na próxima reunião, sua vida estaria correndo um serio risco, como ele podia brincar com isso? Tudo parecia ser divertido aos olhos daquele velho.

- Não se preocupe Severo tudo acontece em seu devido tempo. – Snape se espantou de novo, aquele velho estava lendo mentes agora?

- Alvo? Preciso lhe perguntar algo sobre a Senhorita Schair, por que não me disse que ela estava viva? Eu pensei por anos a fio que ela estava morta, e agora ela me aparece viva? – Dumbledore tirou os olhos de Snape e começou a olhar para os vários quadros pendurados na parede de sua sala, as pinturas pareciam mais importantes do que a conversa que estava tendo com Snape. – Preciso lhe contar algo, você sabia que ela é Comensal agora? – Um brilho furtivo passou pelos olhos do diretor, e Snape não pôde deixar de notar, mesmo o diretor estando usando seus óculos em forma de meia lua.

- Sim Severo, eu sei... – Snape ficou estarrecido com a resposta do diretor, por aquela ele não esperava, como ele pode deixar que Schair voltasse para a Ordem sabendo que ela era uma Comensal? Ou talvez fosse...

- Alvo então quer disser que...

- Não Severo, a resposta para sua pergunta é "não", acho que agora você deve ir, pois, tenho algumas corujas para despachar, se você me der licença Severo. – Snape ficou olhando para Dumbledore como se ele tivesse duas cabeças, mas ele se recompôs, e sem mais perguntas ele saiu.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Snape andava pelos corredores, e parou em uma das várias janelas que se encontravam no castelo, a neve caia em abundância lá fora. E a frieza do meio lá fora não se comparava com o frio que habitava o coração do mestre de poções. Era véspera de ano novo, e alguns alunos estavam se preparando para voltarem para casa, e ele, ele passaria mais um ano em Hogwarts, sozinho e sem ninguém, já havia se acostumado a isso, à solidão. Só tinha ele mesmo por companhia, mas um fato novo fazia com que a rotina de sua vida mudasse, e aquilo o incomodava de certa forma. Ele fechou os olhos e os abriu logo em seguida, um grupo de Grifinórios passava por ele, e olhavam para o professor de forma estranha.

- Cinco pontos a menos para a Grifinória. – O grupo de alunos olhava para ele assustados, o que eles tinham feito? E um aluno menos assustado resolveu perguntar para o professor, mas sua voz não passava de um sussurro.

- M... Mas o que fizemos professor? – Snape os olhou como se as palavras proferidas pelo aluno tivesse sido um grande absurdo.

- Está tarde, e vocês devem estar tramando alguma coisa por estarem em turma... Sumam daqui se não quiserem perder mais. – E sem pensar duas vezes os alunos saíram correndo. Snape pensou em tirar mais pontos pelo fato deles estarem correndo, mas se sentia muito cansado para isso, então resolveu voltar para a segurança de sua masmorra, precisava de um bom banho e uma boa noite de sono, tentou se lembrar se havia feito a poção para ele tomar, mas acabou por lembrar de que não havia feito.

- Demônios! Não fiz minha poção! – Snape esbravejou e ouviu uma risada atrás de si.

- Uau Severo, não sabia que você usava esse tipo de linguagem? – Briannah ria gostosamente da cara de Snape, ele parecia muito... Mas muito bravo.

- Por que você não morre de verdade Schair e me deixa em paz? – Snape notou que o rosto da professora de DCAT havia ficado pálido, ele tentou se aproximar, mas ela saiu sem dizer nenhuma palavra. – Demônios! O que tem essa mulher?

**OoOoOoOoO**

Briannah entrou em seus aposentos e se encostou à porta, _"maldito Snape!", _ele realmente queria que ela tivesse morrido, _"Boba!"_, ela ficava alimentando coisas e sentimentos que não existiam, mas um sentimento ela podia alimentar, o da raiva e revolta, esse ela sabia lidar, e a cada dia ele aumentava. E logo, logo teria sua vingança, e estaria cavando a própria sepultura. Mas não se importava com aquilo, se tivesse que morrer par alcançar seus objetivos, que morresse, se tivesse que passar por cima de alguém? Passaria, se tivesse que matar? Mataria... Esse último pensamento fez com um arrepio percorresse toda a sua espinha, mas não ligou para aquilo. Ela desencostou da porta e foi em direção ao seu guarda-roupa, ela o abriu e pegou o que queria, e pensou:

_- "Hoje começo a minha vingança, doce vingança..."._

Naquela mesma noite Snape estava em seus aposentos, e se preparava para tomar banho, a grande maioria dos bruxos gostavam de um bom banho de banheira, Snape também gostava, mas preferia antes tomar uma ducha antes de entrar na banheira. Ele já havia colocado os sais na água e enquanto os sais se diluíam, Snape tirou a roupa de forma lenta e metódica, e foi em direção ao chuveiro. Ele o ligou, e sentiu o jato molhar seu rosto e escorrer pelo seu corpo cansado. Ele gostava de ficar por minutos assim, sentindo a água deslizar por sobre a sua pele, era uma falsa sensação de purificação, era como se a água que passeava pelo seu corpo, pudesse purificá-lo e acalentá-lo. E quando esse pequeno ritual estava no fim, Snape sentiu algo estranho lhe invadir a alma. Que sensação era aquela? Ele se perguntava, era uma inquietação, uma sensação de estar sendo observado, e na hora que ele ia se virar para sair sentiu um feitiço lhe prender o corpo.

- Demônios! – Ele tentava se virar, mas não conseguia, como se deixou pegar daquele jeito? Ele um espião de primeira, que teve vários treinamentos de espião e de Comensal, ser pego assim? Desprevenido e ainda por cima nu?

- Você não esperava ser pego assim não é Snape? – O professor de poções se controlou ao máximo para não demonstrar a surpresa que sentia, ele não acreditava em seus ouvidos. Ele podia esperar todo mundo menos aquela pessoa. E preso pelo feitiço, ele foi forçado a se virar para seu algoz. A pessoa lhe devorava com os olhos, captando cada centímetro de seu corpo desnudo. Era como se quisesse guardar aquela imagem dele para sempre. Snape pode notar um brilho de admiração, quase adoração da pessoa que lhe prendia.

- E o que pretende fazer Senhoria Briannah Schair? – Snape pronunciou cada palavra com máximo de sarcasmo que conseguiu, mas daquela vez Briannah não demonstrou nada, nem parecia que o tinha escutado, ela continuava olhando para seu corpo, e lembrar do fato de que estava sem roupas fez com que uma pequena sensação de desconforto lhe crescesse no peito. Mas pare seu imenso alivio, Briannah tirou os olhos de seu corpo e o olhou diretamente em seus olhos e aquilo causou em Snape um profundo arrepio na espinha, os olhos da menina que um dia protegeu e que hoje era uma mulher, estavam vermelhos, e no lugar das pupilas tinham fendas, aquilo lembrava muito aos olhos de uma cobra.

- Hoje Snape! Você será meu! – Um sorriso maníaco apareceu nos lábios de Briannah e aquilo preocupou bastante Snape, ele tentou se soltar de todas as formas, mas o feitiço lançado nele era forte, não parecia com nenhum que conhecia, com certeza era alguma magia negra. Mas como uma magia negra tão forte, pode ser feita em Hogwarts sem ter acionado nenhuma das proteções de Dumbledore?

- Não adianta tentar se soltar querido! – Briannah se aproximou e passou o dedo indicador sobre o rosto de Snape, ela chegou tão perto que Snape pode sentir seu hálito quente em seu rosto.

- Você está bêbada Schair? Só por estar, para estar agindo como uma prosti-bruxa. – Snape achou que com aquelas palavras traria Briannah a razão, mas só o que conseguiu foi uma risada debochada da professora.

- Se você quiser que eu seja, eu serei. – E Briannah encostou seu corpo no de Snape e sorriu para seu cativo. E ela começou a passar a mão pelo corpo dele, começando pelo rosto, e foi descendo aos poucos. Snape tentava em vão se soltar e obrigar seu corpo a não sentir nada.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Um Pouco longe dali em outro quarto na torre da Sonserina um outro Sonserino não conseguia dormir. Draco rolava de um lado para o outro na cama sem conseguir pregar os olhos.

- Droga! – Ele jogou as cobertas de lado e se levantou e foi mais uma vez fazer uma coisa que estava se tornando rotineira em sua vida. Ele abriu a porta de seu suntuoso guarda-roupa, e dali tirou uma penseira que havia ganhado do professor Snape quando tinha feito 15 anos. Na época não havia gostado do presente, mas por educação e respeito ao professor Snape, ele havia dito que havia gostado. Mas hoje ele agradecia ao professor pelo presente, pois sem isso, ele achava que a cabeça ia explodir de tanta coisa.

Ele sentou-se na cama e colocou a penseira no colo, ele pegou sua varinha pos ao lado da cabeça e depois a mergulhou-a na penseira, e lá ele viu refletida a aventura que teve com Potter naquela noite, se é que aquilo podia ser visto como aventura, ele realmente não sabia mesmo dizer o por que de ter salvado aquele Grifinório metido. Mas aqueles pensamentos ficariam para depois, ele entoou um feitiço e uma imagem se formou no fundo da penseira. E ele foi tragado pela mesma. E mais uma vez depois e cinco meses ele reviu a cena que mudou a sua vida para sempre.

_Draco estava em sua cama dormindo, estava de férias e se sentia bem dormindo em sua cama de Dossel, não que sua cama em Hogwarts não fosse boa, mas estar na sua cama em seu quarto era outra coisa. Ele gostava de ficar ali, em seu quarto, pois, ali ele podia fazer seu mundo se tornar realidade. Mas naquela noite Draco foi arrancado de seu quarto. Ele estava dormindo quando sentiu vários braços lhe agarrando e lhe arrastando para fora da cama._

_- Ei! Mas o que é isso? Larguem-me! Vocês sabem quem sou? Eu sou Draco Malfoy! Se vocês não me soltarem se arrependeram do dia em que nasceram seus vermes! – Mas uma mão lhe tapou a boca, e a pessoa que o prendia usou uma chave de portal e lhe roubou da segurança de seu quarto._

_Quando Draco acordou sentiu algo frio nas suas costas, ele abriu os olhos e reparou que estava em um lugar totalmente estranho, úmido e fétido, tentou falar, mas sua boca estava amordaçada. E reparou para seu total assombro que estava deitado em um tipo de pedra que lembrava muito as pedras de sacrifícios da era Medieval. Ele tentava se soltar quando alguém encapuzado se aproximou dele._

_- Confortável... Filho? Ah! Claro você deve estar se perguntado o que está acontecendo. Eu te explico, cansei das suas desculpas para não se tornar um Comensal, e não me venha com a aquela história ridícula de que você não se aliaria a um homem que foi derrotado por uma criança de pouco mais de um ano de idade. O Lord das Trevas é forte, e será mais forte ainda quando aquele miserável do Potter morrer. E ele precisa de você filho, e eu serei bem recompensado por isso! – Lucius dava um sorriso irônico, então era isso! Lucius não queria Draco ao seu lado, queria simplesmente se adorado pelo seu "Lord", mas antes que Draco pudesse pensar em tentar fazer qualquer coisa, o próprio Lord das trevas entrou no local, e Lucius se curvou perante ele._

_- O Garoto está pronto Malfoy? – A voz de Voldmort era quase gutural._

_- Sim meu Lord, o menino está pronto. – E sem reparar nos protestos de Draco, Voldmort lançou o feitiço da Marca Negra e a mesma foi marcada na carne de Draco. E a ultima coisa que lembrou depois disso foi de ter acordado em seu quarto. _

Draco foi arrancado de sua viagem por alguém que lhe sacudia o ombro.

- Mas que inferno! Eu não disse que não queria ser perturbado? – Draco olhou para o lado e viu que Goyle olhava para ele meio assustado. – Fala logo antes que eu lhe lance uma maldição imperdoável!

- Você mandou que eu avisasse se algo acontecesse no castelo não foi?

- Foi seu estúpido! Então? O que houve?

- Parece que o Potter está tendo outro daqueles ataques!

- Que ataques seu idiota?

- O pessoal ouviu pelos corredores de que ele acordou gritando, e dizendo que Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado está aqui no castelo!

- O QUE?

**OoOOoooOOOoOOOoooo**

**Nota da autora**: Bunitinhas essas bolinhas ai em cima né? Rsrrs, mas bem, ai vai mais um capitulo e eu quero pedir zilhões de desculpas, mas enfim, trabalho, amigos, família, vestibular e chefe e uma grandeeeee falta de inspiração me assolaram nesse período... Mas eu superei e estou aqui! Obrigada a todos pelos os reviews... E se não tiver pelo menos mais de 05 reviews eu não posto o próximo capitulo ta?? Então bom Ano novo para todos e espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, deu o maior trabalhão para escrever... Espero que gostem...

**Nota importante:** Sabem de uma coisa? A Internet nos proporciona várias ferramentas de trabalho... nn sabem o que eu descobri aqui no Fanfiction? Que quando você coloca um review no capitulo, naquela janelinha que abre, eles dão uma opção de você marcar para ser avisado quando o autor atualiza a fic? Weeeeehhhh!!!! . Maravilha né? O que? Vocês sabiam disso? . tá, mas para aqueles que não sabiam vai ai um toque, marquem essa opção quando deixarem um review... Assim saberão quando eu atualizar a fic!

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!! o/**

**Próximo Capitulo – O Fundo da sua alma!**

**Resumo:** Até aonde conhecemos nós mesmo? Snape vai descobrir algo sobre si que desconhecia. Draco vai ter problemas e o trio maravilha vai atacar de novo, e adivinha quem aparece na história? E será que a Briannah vai tirar uma casca do nosso mestre de poções? Então não perca o próximo capitulo!


End file.
